Vampire
by Erika Arau
Summary: Allen est un vampire... Enfin un vampire plutôt médiocre! C'est pourquoi il est confonté à un obstacle: C'est sa dernière chance pour devenir un vrai vampire. Sa mission? Enfanté un vampire! Malheureusement notre Kendoka ne l'entends pas de cette oreille!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama!

Vla le premier chap, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Chapitre 1 : Si je suis né ainsi ce n'est pas ma faute**

POV ALLEN

Je m'appelle Allen, j'ai 15 ans et je suis un vampire. Mais surtout… Je suis mal barré.

Revenons 10 minutes plus tôt…

« Allen nous avons à parler de certains incidents… Dont tu es le principale coupable »

Je baissai la tête, gêné par ce qui allait suivre. En face de moi se tenait mon précepteur, mon maitre mais aussi ce qu'on appellerait plus communément mon bourreau :

« Lundi, une offensive contre des vampires ennemie a été mise en échec. A ce qu'il parait un de nos membres c'était mis dans la tête d'aider tout les blessés qui se présentaient à lui. Le résultat était qu'on retrouvait beaucoup de vampire déjà battu… Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

- Et bien… » Bégayais-je.

« Mercredi, continua mon maitre, un de nos vampire devait transmettre un message important pour prévenir la garnison d'une éventuelle attaque. Le groupe n'a jamais reçu le message car le dénommé vampire c'est perdu en chemin laissant la troupe se faire décimer »

C'est le visage rougit de honte que je me mis à regarder mes mains en les tordant pour dissiper ce qui allait suivre, la sentence s'avérait lourde…

« Jeudi toute notre provision de sang pour le mois a disparu, le superviseur a clairement expliqué que ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un vampire ayant perdu tout sang-froid face à sa faim… »

« Et…J'avais… Une petite baisse de moral et puis… » Tentais-je de justifier.

« Samedi, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus forte, Une séance de torture a faillit passer à une séance de génocide à petite échelle…-Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. – Non seulement le dit torturé n'a pu nous donné d'information mais les tortionnaires on faillit eux aussi ne plus jamais nous donné de leur nouvelles. Des explications ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, avouais-je. »

Mon bourreau se leva et s'approcha de moi un grand sourire aussi vrai que le père noël existait (je suis maladroit mais tout de même pas ingénu, je vous rassure) C'est donc dans une aura noire toute (ou presque) contenue que mon maitre m'annonça :

« Félicitation Allen, il n'y a maintenant pas pire que toi ! » Une honte s'empara de moi avant qu'il ne continu : « Mais heureusement tu as le droit à une dernière chance… Une TOUTE DERNIERE CHANCE… »

-Revenons au temps présent-

J'étais dehors, j'étais seul et face à un problème de taille : Je n'étais pas fait pour être un vampire (ça au moin tout le monde était d'accord avec moi). J'avais un an, un an pour remplir ma mission ou bien j'étais littéralement vidé de mon sang sur place (L'idée de me dévorer ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, ils avaient bien trop peur d'être atteins par mes délires de gentil vampire). Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot parce que je savais qu'au fond de moi j'en étais un vrai !

Oui moi aussi j'étais un de ces êtres aux longues canines acérées et doté d'une force surhumaine. C'est donc empli d'espoir que je marchais fièrement dans la rue, je sentais l'aurore me chatouillé le dos et c'était d'un sourire tout aussi chaleureux que je lui répondais. Cette journée promettait…_-Un camion passa trop près du trottoir et aspergea Allen d'une bonne flaque d'eau de la veille-_ Une journée promettant nee ?

FIN DE LA POV

La mission d'Allen n'était pas si compliqué, il lui fallait juste enfanter un vampire. Ce qui paraissait facile aux yeux des suceurs de sang que nous connaissons n'était en faite pour Allen qu'une façon détourné de lui mettre un pied dans la tombe, qu'on lui aurait fait creuser avant. Mais notre « héros ? » n'avais pas dit son dernier mot et allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il c'était donc caché dans l'une de ces sombres ruelles aux reflets effrayants, aucun bruit ne venait perturber le souffle inaudible du jeune vampire avide de frêle proie qu'il pourrait détourner de son chemin… Pour en faire un véritable vampire comme lu… Bref comme un véritable vampire. Puis le moment fatidique apparu devant les yeux de notre albinos, une jeune personne arpentait maintenant cette allé surement un lycéen de dernière année ou un nouveau universitaire. Quoiqu'il en soit cette forme encore flou venait de rentrer dans son territoire et ne semblait pas encore se douter que quelqu'un l'observait, le désirait.

C'était bien un universitaire d'environ 18 ans, les cheveux noirs et attaché en catogan retombaient sur ses hanches et tapotaient de temps en temps sur son dos. Sa silhouette au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait se faisant plus grande, il était très élancé et portait un regard froid que lui rendait agréablement la ruelle. L'attaque d'Allen ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, il se jeta sur lui avec toute l'ardeur et l'envie de meurtre qu'il possédait… Oui vous avez tout à fait deviné : il s'étala de tout son long au pied de l'étudiant qui n'avait même pas pris le soin de bouger d'un millimètre. Allen avait beau avoir beaucoup de volonté mais sa finesse en matière de maitre du mal était plus que laissé à désirer. C'est donc tout honteux qu'il se releva d'un seul coup, barbouillé de partout et les yeux brillant d'une flamme pleine de détermination. L'humain le toisa un instant avant de continuer son chemin en silence plus je m'en foutiste que jamais. Le vampire vexé se jeta une seconde fois sur lui : 1ère victoire pour notre Moyashi qui provoqua une chute des deux garçons sur le sol avec le vampire dessus. Celui-ci releva la tête vers sa victime et tomba sur deux yeux bleus-gris qui le méprisèrent sans peur mais avec un profond dédain plus que suffisant.

Allen s'arrêta devant ce regard si froid et pénétrant totalement subjugué, et il ne prêta pas attention au cartable qu'il reçut de plein fouet. Il retomba sur le dos, une main sur sa joue droite enflée. L'humain se releva droit comme un piquet et une légère aura meurtrière autour de lui s'amplifiant au rythme des secondes. « Décidément je suis gâté « pensait-il

« Pourrais-je avoir le nom de cet abruti qui se tient en face de moi ? Demanda l'humain

- Allen », risqua le vampire

- Allen ? Bof… Et qu'est-ce que ce Moyashi me veut ? Encore un fan ? Désolé mais les hommes ce n'est pas mon truc. » Répond il entre l'amusement et l'apogée d'une sadicité contrôlé.

Allen vira au rouge, piqué au vif (et un peu grillé ? Allen : NAN)

« CA N'A RIEN AVOIR !!! »

Alors que notre Moyashi pestait l'être humain remarqua les deux canines au coin de ses lèvres. Il interrompra donc notre Moyashi qui depuis cinq bonnes minutes se maudissait intérieurement faisant de grands gestes pour tenter (qui sait ?) d'extraire un peu la bêtise qui avait élu domicile dans notre petit héros.

« Rassure-moi… Dit l'humain

- Oui ? » Demanda Allen

-Tu crois qu'on est halloween et tu t'es affublé de fausses canines. »

- Euhhhhhhh… Hésita-t-il

- Tu es un vampire ? Un vrai ?

- …

- T'as vraiment rien d'un vampire, finit par conclure l'humain

- QUOI ?!!!! » Hurla Allen

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de la « victime » qui ne disait rien qui vaille…

« Et tu comptais faire quoi monsieur le vampire ? Aspirer ma vie pour garder la tienne en vie ? Boire mon sang ?»

-Plutôt t'en donner » Dit le vampire encore rouge

Un long silence plana au dessus de leur tête, puis l'humain éclata de rire. Allen se releva furieux époussetant ses habits, le brun tapota la tête du petit vampire avant d'attraper son nœud papillon et de le tirer à lui. Les joues d'une douce couleur allen se laissa observer de haut en bas.

« Et pourquoi me donner ton sang ? Une œuvre de charité ? »

- Je dois créer un vampire ! Affirma Allen comme si cela paraissait évident

- Hum ? Non merci pas envie de te ressembler

- S'il te plait !

- …Rassure moi, vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça ? Demanda t'il légèrement inquiet

- Non je…Je suis le seul » dit l'albinos en baissant la tête

L'être humain le lâcha brusquement avant de reprendre son sac et de lui jeté un coup d'œil plutôt écœuré. Allen lui regarda le sol devenu étrangement intéressant tandis que l'autre commençait à partir, hésitant le plus jeune « par son physique » lui demanda quel était son nom. L'humain se retourna une dernière fois pour le toiser et lui faire comprendre à qui il venait de « discuter » :

« Tu ne mérites pas de le connaître Moyashi » Rétorqua t'il légèrement amusé.

Alors qu'Allen gonflait ses joues vexé, un sourire invisible fut esquissé par le bel inconnu. Malheureusement pour lui notre moyashi n'allait pas s'avoué vaincu et le suivit avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait : C'est-à-dire aucune.

Une fois rentré dans sa maison et partis se coucher (enfin le seul à le croire c'était Allen), le vampire tenta de s'y infiltrer. Il grimpa sur une des lierres qui arpentait la fenêtre de son humain et alors qu'il allait arriver sur le bord, l'une des branches se déchira et le fit retomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bon vieux craquement. Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître notre jeune beau brun seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il s'accouda à la barre portant toujours ce même sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Plus enivrant que jamais.

« Mais c'est mon beau Roméo ! Tu es donc si épris de moi ?

-Laisse-moi te donner mon sang ! » Repris le blandinet de plus belle

- Pas envie

- POURQUOI ?!!!

Le crie d'Allen fit le tour du quartier mais ne sembla réveiller personne hormis quelques chauve-souris qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur restes.

« Décidément, t'as rien d'un vampire »

Allen pesta, faisant esquisser un nouveau sourire à notre ancienne victime. D'un air malicieux qui ne fut pas aperçut grâce à l'obscurité il proposa cependant d'aider autrement notre vampire :

« Dis Moyashi… »

- Je m'appelle Allen

- Ouais Moyashi, tu as un endroit pour dormir ? »

Un long silence s'immisça, de longues secondes s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres augmentant la gêne du vampire qui ne pouvait nier cette évidence.

« Change pas de sujet ! Je dormirai à la belle étoile nah !

- …

- Quoi ?

- D'accord, bonne nuit »

En moin de deux, l'humain avait refermé la fenêtre sous l'œil ahuri du vampire. Non seulement celui-ci avait raté une occasion d'enfanter un vampire mais il avait aussi perdu sa seule chance de dormir sous un toit cette nuit et pour couronner le tout il venait d'affirmé l'existence des vampires à un humain. Il était deux heures du matin et on était dimanche, son maitre avait raison là on ne pouvait pas le battre sur cette semaine. C'est abattu qu'il se laissa tomber sur les marches menant à la maison du bel inconnu, la nuit était fraiche… Il savait qu'il aurait droit à une pluie diluvienne dans quelques minutes, faute de chance il avait un instinct plutôt développé sur ce niveau. Mais apparemment pas assez pour ce coup ci puisque la porte de l'humain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ce visage devenu familier.

« Allez rentre, j'ai encore de la pitié pour les pauvres bêtes ! »

Autant il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer après cette phrase, autant le grondement de l'orage le fit changer d'avis…

Le lendemain…

POV YU :

Une douce couette enveloppait le vampire endormis sur le canapé de mon salon, son visage serein presque angélique était enfoui dans un oreiller. La couverture montait et descendait au rythme de ses respirations, lentement, surement et d'une fragilité inconnu… Je me plaçais face à lui l'observant, était-ce vraiment un vampire ? Cet être si éphémère était il donc un monstre assoiffé de sang ? J'avais, il fallait l'avouer, du mal à le croire pourtant ses canines étaient bien réelles… Quoiqu'il en soit je continuais de fixer ce petit être assoupis et je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard. C'est en contemplant son visage un peu plus qu'une idée plus qu'appétissante me vint à l'esprit : De mon habituel sourire je m'empressais aussitôt de faire ce que mon corps me dictait…

J'ouvris le rideau du salon d'un seul coup laissant toute la lumière du soleil remplir la pièce… Le moyashi fit un bond de vingt mètres et retomba lamentablement sur le sol. Non pas grillé comme je l'espérais ni même légèrement brulé mais en hurlant comme un imbécile ce qui ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis une semaine jour pour jour.

« MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ?!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Allen en se relevant plus énervé qu'autre chose.

- Bof, t'es vraiment pas un vampire, Lui répondis-je assez agacé.

- TU VOULAIS ME TUER ?!!!

- Tu n'as rien eu… T'es vraiment sur d'en être un ?

- ON AIME PAS LA LUMIERE C'EST TOUT !!!

- Ah bon… Dommage »

Je partis dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner sous le regard ahuri du « vampire » qui ne put répondre que par des petits jurons. Rien de très menaçant en somme, le déjeuner fin prêt nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre et commencions à manger. Le silence qui régnait était le bien venu enfin, ce n'était pas le cas pour le dit vampire qui les yeux baissés fixait ses Soba avec un drôle d'air. Je fis comme si de rien était et commença à manger. Au bout d'un moment il rompit le silence par une question plus ou moin intéressante :

« Dit moi… comment ça le moyashi tout en hésitant.

Quoi ?

Pourquoi il y a de l'ail dedans ? »

Je ne répondis pas lui laissant ainsi le soin d'imaginer ce que son petit esprit fertile pouvait croire, et ça ne prit que quelques secondes.

« TU VOULAIS M'ENPOISONNER ???!!! » Hurla-t-il sans la moindre élégance. Je continuais à manger tandis qu'il continua de crier dans mes oreilles.

ET CES ASSIETTES ! ELLES SONT EN ARGENT ?!!!

Désolé mon prince mais je ne possède pas suffisamment d'argent pour m'offrir ce luxe, lui répliquais-je agacé de ces gamineries répétitive. Qui plus est je ne vois pas pourquoi je les sortirais pour toi, me plier en quatre pour toi ? Non merci. »

Il me dévisagea alors, ces yeux semblaient vouloir me lancer des éclairs tandis que ces joues gonflées soulignaient une vexation profonde de son petit être. Pire qu'un gamin, c'était un adolescent en pleine crise. Je soupirais alors me demandant pourquoi l'avais-je laissé entrer, la seule explication était celle-ci : J'étais intrigué. Intrigué de voir un vampire bien qu'il n'en soit pas un véritable, j'avais toujours été fasciné par ces êtres de la nuit… Malheureusement cet imbécile était en train de m'en écœurer. J'avais même de la compassion pour eux, devoir supporter une pareille infamie. Pendant que je méditais sur lui et ses confrères, le vampire touchait du bout des doigts l'assiette comme pour s'assurer que je ne mentais pas et une fois la vérification faite – et avoir enlevé l'ail- Il se mit à manger sans faire de bruit. Une fois le repas finis il s'empressa de débarrasser et d'aller faire la vaisselle pendant que je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé bleu du salon. J'empoignai un livre que je me mis à feuilleter, cinq minutes plus tard le désastre commença : cet imbécile venait faire tomber la moitié de la vaisselle qu'il avait lavé. Je me levais du sofa exaspéré et entrais dans la cuisine prêt à lui hurler dessus quand quelque chose sous mon pied me fis glisser et retomber sur le sol, la tête la première. J'atterrissais sur le dos, le souffle coupé et couvert non seulement de savon mais aussi de honte.

Le moyashi s'avança vers moi inquiet et il avait de quoi l'être… Qu'il ne venait pas râler parce que j'avais des pulsions de meurtres à son égard ! Là, il allait connaître ma colère… Je me relevais rouge de colère avant de me jeter sur lui, pendant un bon quart d'heure nous nous défoulions l'un sur l'autre et au bout d'un moment alors que les insultes affluaient je lui demandais :

« C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? ON T'OFFRE LE GITE ET LE COUVERT ET TU N'ES PAS CONTENT !!! ET TU CASSES TOUT !! ET TU MANQUES DE ME ROMPRE LE COU !!!

-COMMENT CA J'AI UN PROBLEME ? QUI ESSAYE DE ME TUER DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE ? TU ME GARDES AVEC TOI POUR MIEUX ME TORTURER !!! PSYCHOPATHE !!!!MEURTRIER !!! Me répondit-il en essayant de se dégager. Je continuais aussitôt :

-MEURTRIER ? QUI SUCE LE SANG DE QUI ? J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TUER POUR SURVIVRE MOI !!!

-NAN C'EST VRAI T'AS RAISON TOI TU NE TUES QUE POUR LE PLAISIR !!!C'EST ENCORE PLUS ABJECT !! »

Le combat, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, dura une bonne dizaine de minutes encore jusqu'à ce que le vampire se rappelle (enfin) qui il était et donc que certains de ses pouvoirs pouvait lui permettre de prendre l'avantage. Ainsi il finit par me faire retomber sur le dos, me tenant les poignets il s'assit alors sur mon ventre et me dévisagea. Agacé d'être dans une telle position je m'invitais à le provoquer verbalement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas de ce bord là moyashi.

-Mon nom c'est Allen ! Maugréa le vampire entre ses dents.

-Rien à foutre de ton nom ou de ton prénom ! T'es qu'un moyashi, une petite pousse pas plus grande qu'une tige de lentille (allez savoir comment il sait que les tiges de lentilles sont blanches…)

-Et bien pas moi ! Si j'ai un prénom c'est bien pour une raison ! Alors cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! Moi je ne te donne pas de pseudonyme ridicule, tenta t'il de justifié.

-C'est vrai… Avouais-je. Tu ne sais même pas le mien.

-Evidement ! Tu ne veux pas me le dire ! Répliqua le vampire, vexé.

-Tu sais blandinet, si tu veux savoir mon prénom il te suffit de regarder le nom qui figure sur mes courriers ou bien si tu ne les trouve pas, tu peux regarder ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la petite boite à l'entré… Tu sais là où un gentil monsieur dépose des petits papiers le lundi matin… »

Le dit moyashi piqua un fard, visiblement il n'y avait pas du tout pensé ce qui souligna une fois de plus qu'il était véritablement atteins de la bêtise. Je réussis enfin à le faire relâcher prise et me releva laissant à genoux le vampire. Je l'observais un instant : Le regard dans le vague, triste comme s'il portait la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Il était pitoyable, un vrai bébé et je l'aurai bien attrapé par le col pour lui en coller une si je ne savais pas que cela aurait été peine perdu. Je sortis de la pièce attrapa un morceau de papier que je connaissais bien pour sa forme sur le bureau puis rentra de nouveaux dans la cuisine. Il c'était mit à ramassé les débris qui jonchait le sol et que dans la bagarre nous avions encore plus dispersé. Je m'approchais de lui d'un pas pressé, il se releva croyant surement une nouvelle attaque de ma part… Quel parano. Puis une fois assez proche, j'attrapai sa main et lui glissait le papier à l'intérieur. Je repartis aussitôt pour reprendre ma lecture, une fois revenu sur le sofa j'entendis un vague murmure dans la pièce que j'avais quitté quelques secondes plus tôt :

« Yu…Kanda » Prononça…Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils sont à Hoshino-sama!

Voila le second chapitre, merci pour les reviews je les garde précieusement.

J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fic.

**Chapitre 2 : Si tu as ce quelque chose ce n'est pas ma faute.**

POV ALLEN

Il était 19h00, Kanda (puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom) n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et je me retrouvais une fois de plus à attendre patiemment le dernier rayon de soleil. Allonger sur son lit que je m'empressais d'accaparer le matin une fois qu'il était sorti. Sur le dos je regardais à moitié endormis les quelques bandes de lumière encore présente sur le plafond, disparaissant par petit coup en jouant avec les voitures qui passait de temps en temps devant la maison. Nous étions en été et malgré le vaporisateur vide dans ma main droite, la chaleur embaumait mon corps tout en réduisant mon droit de respirer convenablement. Pas de cave ni de grenier pour se cacher mais juste une saleté de chaleur qui n'en finissait plus…

J'entendis un cliquetis provenir de l'entrée et le bruit lourd d'un sac posé sur le sol, il allait surement être de mauvaise humeurs en me voyant dans sa chambre mais je n'avais pas la force (ni l'envie surtout) de bouger. Les paupières à demi-closes je sentis un appel d'air ébouriffer mes cheveux blancs, c'était agréable beaucoup plus que ce qu'il me jeta dessus : Une pile de dictionnaire le tout enveloppé dans un sac noir avec une drôle d'étiquette.

« Istpac ? Dis-je en rapprochant le cartable de mes yeux toujours à demi ouvert.

C'est quoi ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et partit dans la salle de bain tout en claquant la porte. Je fis rouler le sac sur le lit frottant mon ventre qui avait tout pris puis je me relevais en sueur et scrutant la pièce où c'était enfermé mon hôte. Il avait mis la douche en route et devait surement préparer un bain… Un bain ? Avec cette chaleur ? Décidément Kanda n'avait pas les idées claires… Soudain la porte s'ouvrit le laissant apparaître, il était encore habillé mais ne portait plus son uniforme. Les manches de sa chemise blanche avaient été retroussée et ses chaussettes enlevées. Nous nous observions ainsi pendant un long moment, moi toujours assis sur la seule couchette de la maison et lui dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec une idée dans la tête… Je tentais de couper court à cette ambiance oppressante et trop souvent récurrente :

« C'est quoi Istpac ?»

Pas un mot, Kanda continua de me dévisager d'un air assez provocant en laissant apparaitre un sourire de plus en plus flagrant. Je compris qu'il se moquait de moi derrière ce visage impassible et comme pour me défendre je pris son oreiller que je lui lançais ensuite dessus malheureusement il atterrit à ses pieds sans même l'effleurer d'un millimètre. Mon hôte jeta un œil au coussin légèrement amusé et après avoir regardé ma mine boudeuse (autant pour ses moqueries que pour avoir honteusement raté de jeter l'oreiller) il éclata de rire. Sur le coup je fus surpris de le voir ainsi, là c'était plus que sur : il se fichait bien de moi ! Il s'approcha alors et empoigna mon bras gauche, je tentais de me défaire en vain. La chaleur m'exténuait, j'avais tous les défauts d'un vampire mais aucune de leur qualité à mon grand d'âme et pour le bonheur de Yu… Euh Kanda !!!! Toujours ce satané sourire aux lèvres il s'approcha de mon visage lentement, de sa main il m'attira un plus à lui et sa bouche qui n'était alors qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne glissa vers mon oreille.

« Alors petit salsifis on a du mal à se débattre face à un pauvre humain sans défense ? Susurra-t-il entre deux soufflements dans mes cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demandais-je en regrettant tout de suite cette question trop ambiguë

L'humain se recula alors et me dévisagea de ses yeux décidément trop aguichants, d'un seul coup il m'attrapa par la taille et alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, il m'avait emmené dans la salle de bain. L'eau avait suffisamment remplis le bain et il était temps de refermer le robinet pourtant quelque chose clochait mais je n'arrivais encore à trouver. J'observais mon hôte montrant ainsi mon incompréhension sur ce qu'il faisait et il ne me répondit que par un sourire encore plus suspect… C'est en regardant le miroir que je compris aussitôt : Je pouvais le voir me porter sans difficulté, ses cheveux noirs toujours attaché glissaient sur sa poitrine que laissait découvrir sa chemise entrouverte. Une main dans le haut de mon dos celle de droite l'autre remontant mes jambes, je pouvais percevoir le moindre détail que dévoilait la glace… Oui le moindre détail ce qui devrait être impossible : N'y a-t-il pas de bué quand on prend un bain ou même une douche ? La bué n'est elle pas créé par la chaleur que dégage l'eau ? Je regardais alors la baignoire : Aucune fumée ne s'en échappait… Cela voulait dire que ?… Je n'eus plus le temps de continuer mon discours intérieur, Kanda venait de me lâcher dans l'eau gelée, tout habillé par-dessus le marché.

Je me relevais d'un seul coup comme si ma vie en dépendait et sortait de la baignoire suffocant sous l'œil de l'humain qui ne cillait pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose ne tarda pas à venir ! Je l'attrapai par le cou et le frappai au visage, il se laissa faire sans broncher. Ca ne me démonta pas pour autant et je retentais l'expérience, cette fois ci il m'arrêta en attrapant mon bras pour le serrer avec vigueur par la suite.

« Tu sembles avoir repris du poil de la bête, s'exclama t'il avant de me relâcher.

-Espèce de malade !

-Mais je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir que de prendre soin de toi ma petite nature.

-T'appelle ça prendre soin… C'EST QUI LA PETITE NATURE ? ET COMMENT CA** MA** ???!!! »

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre et me jeta une serviette de bain qu'il venait de trouver dans l'un des placards bleu marine à côté de la baignoire, sous l'évier. Le drap atterrit lourdement sur ma tête, lentement je la pris entre mes doigts et commença à frotter mes cheveux pour enlever l'eau qui trempait encore plus ma chemise déjà devenu une véritable éponge. Silencieusement je le vit enlever sa chemise, il n'allait tout de même pas rentrer là dedans ?! Il posa sa chemise sur le bac de linge sale et comme s'il se sentait espionné il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Ils étaient froids, distants et méprisants, comment un homme pouvait provoquer autant d'engouement que de peur ? Il était tous cela à la fois : Charmeur, indomptable, ténébreux, l'exemple type du vampire. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plus vampire que je ne l'étais moi-même et cela me dégoutais, je faisais tout pour devenir comme un vrai chasseur tandis que Kanda se contentait de se laisser aller et réussissait à chaque fois. Je travaillais sans relâche alors que lui il semblait si naturel…

Kanda me coupa dans mes réflexions, il était en train de déboutonner ma chemise ! Je reculais d'un coup mon instinct ayant repris le dessus et atterrit dos contre l'entrebâillement qui s'affaissa sous ma force. L'humain n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours accroupis là ou j'avais été pendant un long moment de solitude et il me dévisageait entre l'agacement et l'incompréhension. Je pris une mine blessé, était-ce ma faute si ces manières étaient trop familière ? Chez nous il n'en était pas ainsi mais je me doutais que les humains était beaucoup plus fraternel que nous, vampire. Il se redressa et se rapprocha à nouveau, je me relevais à mon tour grelottant un peu avec des lèvres qui virait au violet. Arrivé à ma hauteur il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la gêne qu'il occasionnait. Une fois le travail finit il partit en quête de ma… MAIS JE POUVAIS ENLEVER MA CEINTURE TOUT SEUL ???!!!! Je tentais de le repousser en arrière mais une de ses mains -celle de gauche- venait de resserrer sur mon cou me collant au mur par la même occasion. La ceinture tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique puis se fut au tour du pantalon, puis du caleçon. C'était terriblement gênant, il me regardait sous toutes les coutures et je n'avais que le droit de me taire. Au bout d'un moment je sentis deux mains effleurer mes hanches, mon cou libérer je pu reprendre une respiration un peu dans les normes pendant que mes yeux vinrent rencontrer deux prunelles qui me firent rougirent plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il approcha ses lèvres et alors qu'elles allaient toucher les miennes je pus entendre très distinctement sa voix, suave et enivrante qu'il n'arborait que très rarement :

« Tu permet que j'ai un peu d'intimité ? »

J'ouvrais grand les yeux tandis qu'il me jetait dehors comme un mal propre, nu comme un vers gardant en otage mes habits et fermant la porte à clé malgré le mur en mauvais état… Il c'était encore moqué de moi, ça commençait à bien faire !! J'étais rouge de honte de m'être à nouveau fait avoir ! Pourquoi jouait-il comme ça avec moi ? Ca l'amusait tant que ça ? Quoiqu'il en soit je partis grommelant chercher des habits dans son armoire, il m'avait piqué les miens je n'allais tout de même pas rester ainsi ! Et puis tant pis ! Ce serait bien fait pour lui ! Je me dirigeais alors vers son armoire où je l'avais vu mainte fois prendre ses affaires. La porte de la salle de bain était face au lit, l'armoire était donc un peu plus à gauche faite de bois, un beau bois foncé typiquement japonais… Comme lui d'ailleurs. Une fois devant le meuble j'allais enfin l'ouvrir quand quelque chose attira mon attention…

« ENFOIRERRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Criais-je sans étouffer ma voix. TU SAIS QUE CA SE SOIGNE L'ENVIE DE POURRIR LA VIE AUX AUTRES ?!!!! »

Récapitulons : Kanda m'avait jeté dans un bain gelé, il m'avait déshabillé d'une manière peu conventionnelle et plus ou moin perverse. Il m'avait jeté hors de la salle de bain nu, avait gardé mes habits… Et avait pris le soin de mettre des poignés en argent pour son meuble… Il avait tout calculé depuis le début !!!! J'allais donc dans la cuisine exaspéré par tant de gaminerie à son égard, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Ca lui servait à quoi ? Pendant ma prise de conscience j'étais descendu en bas et rentrais dans la cuisine. J'attrapais un torchon dans un des tiroirs (qui n'était pas forgé en argent lui) et retournais dans la chambre, franchement tout ça pour ça ? C'était puéril ! Totalement puéril ! Pour ça il n'avait pas du tout le charisme d'un vampire ! Une fois revenu dans la chambre j'allais de nouveau vers cette fichu armoire quand j'aperçu un drôle de tas sur le lit, je m'approchais un peu plus pour voir ce que c'était : La réponse était simple, des habits. Ils étaient de ma taille en plus comme si Kanda savait exactement quelle était ma pointure, il m'avait acheté des vêtements… Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement me dire « tiens prend c'est pour toi », pourquoi faire tous ce cinéma ? Ce je n'en avais aucune idée mais ce que savais c'est qu'il n'allait pas l'emporter comme ça…

Une heure plus tard, Yu (quoi ? j'ai bien le droit de l'appeler comme ça non ?) était sortit de cette fameuse salle de bain aux mille péripéties. Alors qu'il n'était affublé que d''une serviette à la taille et d'une autre qu'il passait ça et là sur ses cheveux il me vit sur son lit, dans le même état qu'il m'avait laissé c'est-à-dire toujours aussi dévêtu. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse en me voyant ainsi et il me demanda immédiatement ce qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« On peut connaître la raison qui te pousse à jouer les nudistes ?

- Rhabille-moi, lui dis-je d'une traite. Finis ce que tu as commencé »

Il me regarda la bouche ouverte n'imaginant pas de genre de réponse venant de moi, ça me faisait une belle jambe (je sais nue)! Je ne me laisserais pas démonter et ce quoiqu'il advienne. L'humain reprit un peu de sa vivacité à mon élocution.

« Ta dernière phrase est assez ambiguë… Je dois finir quoi ? Ero-Vampire ?

-CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !!! »

Je me relevais gêné par ses sous-entendues, c'était lui le pervers et non moi ! C'était lui qui avait pris plaisir à me déshabillé, pas moi !!! Kanda me tira de mes réflexions en m'attrapant par la taille, je tombais sur son torse ce que qui me provoqua une belle rougeur sur mes deux pommettes d'habitude pâle. Ses doigts griffèrent légèrement ma peau frissonnant à ce contact qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Malheureusement pour moi il le remarqua et reprit de plus belle, je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir que je regrettais aussitôt et ce notamment à cause des paroles suivantes que Kanda prononça:

« Est-ce que tous les vampires sont aussi mazo que toi ? »

Je le repoussai blessé, ne pouvait il pas juste penser à ce que je j'étais sans se référer systématiquement aux autres ? Le faisait il exprès pour m'embêter ou bien je ne comptais pas en tant qu'individu à part entière ? Etais-je à ses yeux qu'une représentation de vampire ? Cette idée m'attrista et je ne pus que baisser les yeux face à lui, jurant intérieurement.

POV YU :

Quel imbécile…

Le moyashi ne bougeait pas, apparemment c'était sa limite… S'il voulait quelque chose il n'avait qu'à me le dire, un coup il aimait que je lui rentre dedans et un autre il s'en frustrait… Ca en devenait exaspérant, quoiqu'il en soit il c'était mis à fixé le sol et c'était de plus en plus récurant. Il voulait quoi, que je l'habille ? Il n'était pas assez grand le gentil vampire ? Bon c'est vrai que d'un côté je l'avais déshabillé sans son autorisation mais bon… Si on ne peut plus taquiner ses invités, où va le monde ? C'est donc dans un soupire que je j'attrapais la chemise toute propre et que je lui posais doucement sur ses épaules, il releva la tête surpris. Quoi ? Il pensait que j'étais un être dénuer d'affection ? Certes je n'aimais pas jouer les tendre mais je savais tout de même me comporter, et c'est que j'étais en train de lui montrer le vêtant au fur et à mesure. Il était, littéralement rouge, de la tête aux pieds et je m'en amusais tout en lui faisant bien remarquer. Il prit son habituel air boudeur pour caché qu'il était content et une fois cette sale besogne fini il me remercia.

Soudain une idée germa dans mon esprit, ce genre d'illumination que détestait le vampire mais qui moi m'amusait au plus haut point. Je partis alors en quête de ce divertissement plus ou moin apetissant, c'est-à-dire en allant dans son cou et en le mordillant affectueusement. Il poussa un juron de surprise et après un bond qui le fit atterrir sur le lit, il passa sa main sur sa nuque marqué par mes dents. Il me dévisagea assez énervé mais ne prononça aucun autre son, je décidai alors pour une fois d'enrailler le silence.

« Tiens… Moi qui pensais que tu allais me hurler dessus comme à ton habitude…

-Je suis fatigué de te comprendre… Maugréa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes

-Déjà ? Lui répondis-je, déçu.

-Que veux tu je ne suis pas aussi retord que toi.

-Merci pour la flatterie »

Il ne cilla pas à cette attaque et je dus donc reprendre à nouveau :

« Tu es malade ?

-Non pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris par ma question.

- Tu es tout silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Tu me blâme quand je suis jovial, tu me blâme quand je suis posé… L'insatisfaction tu connais ? » Finit' il par me demandé, exaspéré.

Je soupirai, ça y est je pouvais enfin retourner le taquiner. Je m'approchais de lui, grimpant sur le lit je vins alors tout proche de son corps prêt à l'embêter une fois de plus.

« Il y a bien une chose qui étancherais ma « soif » de satisfaction…

-Ka…Kanda ? Hésita-t-il en me voyant si proche.

-Reste posé Moyashi, lui sifflais-je à son oreille tout en empoignant sa ceinture.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

-Et bien… Je te met en appétit…»

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il sentit mes dents mordiller sa peau, il ferma ses yeux qui se brouillaient petit à petit. Ses mains avaient agrippé mes épaules et son visage regardait en direction du sol laissant parfois crisper ses lèvres rouges, seul élément coloré de son corps. Je continuais de m'amuser avec sa nuque et l'entendais pousser un gémissement. Je me reculais un peu et lorsqu'il remarqua que le fixais, il agrippa une de mes mèches noires humides. Il la décolla de mon torse encore humide et commença à jouer avec, comme pour ne pas être tenter de virer à l'écarlate. De ma main droite j'attrapai son menton et l'obligea à venir tout contre moi, son visage contre ma nuque. Le moyashi compris où je voulais en venir mais n'en fit rien, il tourna la tête montrant ainsi son désaccord. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu… Enfin il craquait vite, donc je n'avais pas réellement besoin de m'inquiéter.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Demandais-je sans ciller à ce refus.

- Je ne mords pas les humains

- Oh comme c'est gentil ! Me moquais-je pour le taquiner

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Toutes ces provocations ?

- J'aime bien… Lui avouais-je amusé.

- Tu aimes me provoquer ? » demanda t'il sincèrement

Je reculais un peu pour me retrouver à nouveau ses yeux et les scruter. Il baissa les yeux sur le coté gauche, les joues rosées… Il en avait des couleurs pour un vampire.

« Je crois que je me suis trompé… » Dis-je dans un souffle, la petite pousse me regarda surprise de ce changement de registre. « Il y a bien un point où tu semble vraiment un vampire.

-Lequel ?

- Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne peux m'empêcher de me défaire de toi…

-Pardon ? »

Il vira au rouge écrevisse et bégayant par la suite il ne me laissa pas alors comprendre la fin. Il recula, recula trop : Tombant de l'autre côté du lit et disparut quelques seconde. Soudain il réapparut, enfin juste sa tête : Des cheveux ébouriffés le coiffaient, toujours aussi blanc et contrastant avec sa peau toujours aussi rouge. Je m'esclaffais devant ce tableau, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot !

« A…Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » dit il en essayant de prendre un air menaçant. Il se redressa aussitôt prêt a parer de nouvelles injures. Je le dévisageai alors, de long en large : Encore plus inoffensif qu'un enfant puis je me relevais à mon tour, nous étions à présent face à face avec le lit pour seul obstacle. Je me mis à contourner le lit ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire reculer le Moyashi vers une impasse, le lit à droite et deux murs qui bloquait sa gauche et derrière lui. Sa seule échappatoire disparaissait au fur et à mesure où je m'avançais vers lui.

« Je ne plaisante pas Moyashi… Tu es un pleurnichard, un vampire raté qui n'arrive même pas à faire peur à un humain comme moi et maladroit comme on en a jamais vu… Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu arrives quand même à survivre malgré tout… Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, avoua-t-il.  
- Parce que… »

Je fixai ses yeux un instant, il avait un regard si pure…

« Parce que ?

-Tu as ce « quelque chose » qu'on les vampires.  
- Quelque chose ? Répéta-t-il gêné.  
-Ouai et bin ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas te tuer que je ne peux pas t'en faire voire de toute les couleurs… »

Un drôle de son sortit de sa bouche tandis que je lui sautais dessus, une sorte de « hé ? » assez long et terriblement imbécile… Ca ne me donna qu'une seul envie, qu'il ne tarda pas à savoir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama!

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous continuerez à aprécier...

**Chapitre 3 : S'il est toujours derrière moi ce n'est pas ma faute.**

POV ALLEN :

« Kan…Kanda » Dis-je dans un souffle.

Il ne me regarda pas et lança pour toute réponse un « quoi » désintéressé. Je lui demandais d'arrêter, c'était particulièrement désagréable et puis ces manières… Je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemin mais tout de même, n'avait 'il donc aucune douceur ?

« C'est de ta faute Moyashi… Si tu n'avais pas commencé, je n'aurais pas continué »

Je baissai les yeux, c'est vrai mais… J'aurai aimé qu'il la prenne avec un peu plus de douceur, on en a qu'une. Pourtant lui il l'a gesticulait dans tout les sens malgré mes gémissements répétitifs, il aimait ça ou quoi ? Kanda esquissa un sourire, oui et plus qu'un peu, il désirait m'entendre souffrir. Pourtant je ne pouvais rien faire, seulement le laisser continuer car s'il s'arrêtait maintenant je serais encore bien plus gêné. Il l'a tira encore un peu plus puis continua sa besogne… Et ça le faisait rire ! Et bien tant mieux ! Au moin l'un de nous en éprouvait du « plaisir ». Il recommença encore une fois mais cette fois-ci je réagis et me relevais le visage rouge, il resta au même endroit figé avec sa paire de ciseaux.

« J'ai presque fini, lâcha t'il sans sourciller.

-T'es qu'une brute !!! Lui hurlais-je, les cheveux en feu.

- Je ne suis pas payer pour te procurer du bon temps ma pousse de lentille !

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA POUSSE DE LENTILLE !

-Vraiment ?! »

Il agita sa paire de ciseaux sous mes yeux avant de s'approcher de mes lèvres tout en ouvrant légèrement les siennes. Il savait que j'étais troublé par lui et il s'en amusait ! C'était le pire des humains : la force à l'état brut, la beauté à l'état pure, l'éphémère dont on rêverait savouré à l'infini… Un vampire parmi ses êtres assoiffé d'avarice en tout genre. Kanda me tira de mes pensées en tirant sur une mèche qu'il coupa d'un peu trop près à mon goût…

« Tu devrais arrêter de piailler ainsi Dracula junior… Me susurra-t-il doucement

-Sinon quoi ?

-Je serai forcé de te la couper… Menaça t'il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

-HEIN ?!!! Dis-je effrayé.

-Ta langue sombre idiot, ne cherche pas à te compliquer les choses… Tu as déjà du mal a comprendre les simples…

-C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui es ambiguë !!!

-Allons Moyashi qui voudrait de ce qu'il y a là dedans ? »

Il observa un point précis de mon pantalon, et dont je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire… Sa paire de ciseaux toujours en main, il l'a fit claquer et me fit alors sursauter. De sa main valide il attrapa ma taille et me ramena contre lui… Et contre mon gré. Mais pendant que j'y repense, vous ne savez pas la raison qui nous à conduit là ? Permettez moi de vous ramenez un peu en arrière :

10 minutes plus tôt :

« Kanda ? Avais-je commencé un peu hésitant.

-Ouai ?...

-Tu es japonais non ? Que fais tu en Angleterre ?

-Je ne te savais pas Xénophobe Moyashi… Râla-t-il, vexé.

-Mais non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je voulais….En savoir plus sur toi…Tentai-je de justifié.

-Vraiment ?... Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-On vit ensemble mais on se connaît pas beaucoup, c'est normal ?

-Tu as raison… Pour une fois. »

Il se leva et curieux de le voir sortir de la pièce je le suivis comme un petit enfant prêt a m'étonner d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il était sur le pas de la porte, je le regardais dans une total ignorance et il me répondit : « On se connaît pas alors casse toi » Je repartis rouge écrevisse dans la salle décidé à me venger. Il m'imita quelques secondes plus tôt et me vit ricaner dans mon coin, il pencha la tête sur le côté aussi incompris que je l'étais mais recula en voyant un petit objet dans ma main. « Non…N'essaye même pas…N'y pense même pas… » Je me retournais tous souriant avec cette étrange aura noire qu'on voit dans les mangas pour jeune et légèrement sadique…

« Nee…Kanda-chan, tu les aimes tes cheveux ? »

Je vous laisse deviner comment l'histoire a continué…Non ? (Il devient rouge) Bon d'accord je laisse le soin à Kanda de vous décrire la suite, si intéressante :

POV YU :

Ca nous arrive à tous, de penser qu'on avait la poisse… Moi aussi mais en ce moment j'ai beau la côtoyer, elle ne s'en prend à moi qu'indirectement. Cette poisse n'a d'autre que nom que celui du Moyashi qui vit chez moi, et elle se colle à lui plus encore que moi dans les jours où j'ai envie de lui nuire. Imaginez, un salsifis avec une paire de ciseaux et qui veux se venger. Vous le voyez s'approcher ? Et bien regarder le ensuite se prendre les pieds dans la nappe, la faire tomber sur lui tout comme les objets qui était posé sur elle. De voir son visage glisser sans aucune douceur sur le sol et d'observer comment il lâcha les ciseaux dans ma direction (que je faillis me prendre dans la tête). Vous pouvez vous l'imager ? Bien… Pour finir le Moyashi se releva le nez endolorit en se disant que ça ne peux pas être pire puis il me voit debout devant lui la paire de ciseaux à la main… Vampire ou non, personne n'échappe à ceux qui tente de s'opposer à moi (et à couper ses cheveux, note de l'auteur)

Résultat des courses la tête du moyashi avait souffert, s'il ne c'était pas débattu cela aurait été moin pire et maintenant il fallait faire quelque chose, parce que c'était vraiment…Abominable.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Affirma-t-il comme si j'étais le mal incarné. Je m'empressais de tirer sur ses cheveux un peu plus, c'était lui le vampire et non moi. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif… Il aimait ça ?

« Tu me fais mal Bakanda !

-Allons comme si tu n'aimais pas que je te prenne de cette façon…

-QUOI ?!!!! »

Et il recommençait à crier… Quel véritable gamin, vraiment ! Ses cris étaient pire que ses cheveux (si si je vous assure) et je me retenais de le bâillonner comme je l'avais fait pour son corps qui était à présent attaché à la chaise où il était assis. Séquestré certes mais pas pour longtemps d'après lui, il ne cessait d'hurler qu'il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se libérer et se venger de cette affront… Pourquoi pas mais, ça faisait plus de dix minutes que je lui coupais ses racines au pissenlit et il restait toujours dans le « pot » d'où je l'avais enfilé. Quand la besogne fut enfin fini et qu'il ressemblait a quelque chose, je posais la paire de ciseaux sur un meuble près de moi. Je pus alors entendre un « merci » être susurré au bout de ses lèvres un peu à contrecœur mais toujours aussi poli. Cela avait le don de m'énerver, comment un vampire pouvait avoir un aussi bon caractère ? Ca gentillesse me déroutais et… J'avais horreur qu'on me disperse ! Non mais !

« Ne me remercie pas si c'est uniquement par courtoisie ! Lui dis-je en contrôlant ma voix pour éviter une nouvelle colère de ma part.

-Pardon ?

-Arrête de faire le vampire civilisé ! Ca m'agace ! Je n'aime pas les gens faux. »

Il resta silencieux face à ma réponse, baissant les yeux comme si je l'avais blessé. Et pourquoi je l'aurai offensé ? Etait-ce mal de vouloir être francs ? Je murmurai alors à moi-même un « de toute façon je m'en fiche » mais qui fut entendu par le Moyashi que je libérais au même moment. Il demeura encore quelques instants sur la chaise un peu pensif puis se redressa et fit une dizaine de pas toujours silencieusement. Je l'observais alors après avoir rangé la chaise près de la table : Il avait un air sombre et des yeux dans le vague avec un regard proche de la mélancolie. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je vis le vampire s'éveiller en lui. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce petit être blanchâtre et bonne ou mauvaise fortune il le remarqua.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t'il en soutenant mon regard.

-Comment tu es devenu vampire ? » Dis-je après quelque secondes d'hésitation.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache la vérité, c'est pourquoi j'avais posé cette question pour l'éloigné de la pensée que je venais d'avoir. Je m'interdisais de lui dire qu'à ce moment là, celui où il c'était trouvé absent quelques secondes, l'avait rendu… Tout simplement… Magnifique. Il avait eu durant cet instant tous les traits d'un vampire, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais faillit me faire avoir comme les autres humains de son charisme ! Heureusement il crut à cette réponse trouvé hasardement et commença à y répondre de son air gêné. Il redevenait l'imbécile vampirique qui m'insupportait, ce qui pour une fois me complut intérieurement.

« Tu…Tu ne te moqueras pas ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Allons …Tu me « connais » Lançai-je ironiquement.

-Et bien… Je ne suis jamais devenu vampire. Bredouilla-t-il

-Quoi ?!!

-Bin je suis née de deux parents vampire… J'ai jamais été humain… »

Je me mis à le regarder avec de grands yeux ne croyant pas ce que j'entendais, c'était un « pure » vampire ! Les rares qui naissent en tant que démon sans part humaine… J'aurais pu me croire dans un merveilleux rêve si une malheureuse ombre ne venait pas noircir le tableau : Il était nul comme vampire. Je me mis alors à sourire devant cette idée, un démon de pure souche encore plus gentil et inoffensif qu'un humain. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se moquer.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas rire ! Se plaignit il vexé de voire que ne tenait pas ma parole.

-Je ne ris pas, je t'imagine en méchant vampire !

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

- C'est vrai pour toi mais pour moi… C'est particulièrement mignon. »

Il fit exactement l'expression littéraire « piqué un fard » et s'enfuit en haut en montant vivement les escaliers. Je me tenais encore debout le regardant partir avec mon sourire qui perdurait puis m'en allait vers la cuisine histoire de boire un peu. Cette discussion m'avait un peu donné soif, soif qui s'étancha d'elle-même lorsque j'entendis la pousse de lentille poussé un cri d'effroi et quelque chose tomber et se briser dans la salle de bain. Je me précipitais en haut en un éclair me demandant ce qui pouvait l'épouvanter à ceux point quand j'entendis de drôle de bruit dans la salle de bain, comme si quelqu'un l'empêchait de parler. Je regardais ma chambre : La fenêtre avait été ouverte. Quelqu'un devais c'être introduit ! Je tentais alors d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais celle-ci était fermée à clé.

« Allen ça va ? » Lui demandais-je espérant une réponse.

Mais ce fut le silence qui me répondit, je lui dis alors d'ouvrir mais ce fut une nouvelle fois le néant. J'enfonçais alors la porte et au bout de la 4ème je réussis enfin à l'ouvrir emmenant quelques morceaux avec moi. La surprise ne se fit alors pas attendre : Le vampire était allongé sur le sol, -nue- et toujours aussi rouge tandis qu'une autre personne ou devrais-je dire un autre homme était au dessus de lui, les habits froissé et dans une position peu « catholique ou orthodoxe comme dirait les européens». Pour résumer leur position respectif nous pourrions dire que le garçon encore inconnu avait (en plus d'être au dessus) une main sur sa bouche et l'autre tenant un de ses bras, la braguette plus ou moin défaite. De son coté le Moyashi avait les jambes écartés et ne semblait n'avoir rien demandé à tout ceci. Je restais alors planté une bonne dizaine de seconde, analysant la situation et imaginant les idées sordides que ces deux personnes étaient parties commencer sur le pauvre tapis de ma salle de bain… Cela me refroidit alors d'un seul coup.

-Désolé pour le dérangement, dis-je avec dédain en refermant soigneusement la porte en mauvaise état (pour rien en plus).

Après cette phrase, le vampire se dégagea de la main du garçon et cria mon prénom mais je fis le sourd. Ce n'était pas mon problème.

POV ALLEN (petit retour en arrière)

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe toujours sur moi ?

« Tu…Tu ne te moqueras pas ?

-Allons …Tu me « connais »

-Et bien… Je ne suis jamais devenu vampire.

-Quoi ?!!

-Bin je suis née de deux parents vampire… J'ai jamais été humain… »

Pourquoi lui avais-je avouer cela ? On ne se connaissait que depuis… 1 Mois et je lui faisais cette confidence… Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était le premier à me supporter depuis autant de toi (je ne compte pas mon maitre il était payé pour me supporter). Je n'avais jamais été aussi longtemps avec une personne et même si Kanda avait un sale caractère il n'en acceptait pas moin ma présence et c'était ce pourquoi j'étais heureux d'être dans cette maison avec lui. Mais j'avais horreur de ses moqueries, elles me rappelaient les autres vampires qui passaient leurs temps à me rappeler que j'étais différent. C'est pourquoi j'étais partis dans la salle de bain : Attendre que Kanda passe a autre chose, je préférais même quand il me criait dessus parce que j'étais maladroit des gens gauche il en existe beaucoup quand même… Au moin là je me sentais moin seul.

J'étais donc dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain et réfléchir à autre chose. J'étais prêt à rentrer dans le bain quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui. Je hoquetais de surprise un peu trop fort d'après moi et tentais de regarder mon agresseur mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit et me plaqua sur le sol dans un langoureux baiser. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis Kanda crier et frapper à la porte, je tentais de me dégager mais sans succès il ne voulait rien savoir. Je le regardais alors et compris qui c'était… Oh non pas lui ! Et Kanda qui tentait d'enfoncer la porte… S'il nous voyait comme ça j'aurais encore des problèmes sur le dos et pourquoi il était LUI ?

La porte s'ouvrit le laissant apparaitre, je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé de le voir ou totalement oppressé… Le résultat était qu'il nous regardait maintenant surpris puis fit mine de n'en être pas intéressé et referma la porte avec pour seul réponse «Désolé pour le dérangement ». Je fus assez blessé de cette réponse mais je comprenais la situation dans laquelle venait de se trouver Kanda et moi aussi je n'aurai pas du tout su comment réagir c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais tenter que de m'expliquer.

« Yu !!! »

Mais il ne me répondit pas, je repoussais alors mon agresseur (qui se laissa faire soit dit en passant) et me ruait dehors et de le rejoindre dans le salon en dévalant quatre a quatre les escaliers. Il était dans le canapé et lisait silencieusement, je me mis soudainement à rougir : Comment j'allais me dépêtrer de cette histoire ? Bah… Je n'aurai qu'à lui dire la vérité voilà tout, ça risquait de le faire se moquer de moi encore mais bon… Je n'étais plus à ça près.

« Kanda ? Risquai-je doucement mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Yu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Oh mais je ne crois rien je vois c'est tout. Trancha Kanda sans aucune émotion.

-Non tu ne vois pas ! En faite ce n'est pas moi c'est…

-Je m'en fous Moyashi, c'est ta vie. Tu as le droit d'être de ce bord et d'avoir tes endroits préféré… Coupa-t-il

-QUOI ?!!! MAIS TU CROIS QUE CA ME PLAIT DE FAIRE CA SUR UN TAPIS ?!!! ET PUIS… »

L'intrus entra dans la salle, apparemment il avait remis sa braguette et tant mieux ! Il ne m'avait même pas demandé mon avis ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs je devais l'avouer… Il laissa échapper un bref salut à Kanda qui lui répondu par son éternel soupire.

« Kanda… Je te présente Lavi.

-C'est ta maison ? Demanda-t-il à Kanda qui continuait de faire le sourd.

- C'est un ami à moi, un ami d'enfance. Continuais-je

- Tant mieux pour toi si tu as des amis Moyashi. Répondis le japonais qui contenait une réplique cinglante.

- C'est…C'est un vampire lui aussi tu sais ? »

Kanda se retourna un peu surpris et regarda Lavi qui lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus qui ne me plus guère… Puis Yu m'observa à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Je croyais que tu était le seul timbré chez les suceur de sang ?

-QUOI ?!!!!!!! Hurlais-je sous le regarda amusé de Lavi.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, conclu Kanda. Ce n'est pas un bordel ici alors pour tes sauteries trouve un autre endroit. »

Je restais figé sur place face à son mauvais caractère puis repartis en trombe dans la salle de bain en hurlant à quel point c'était un imbécile et en défendant à Lavi d'y venir. C'était plus que de me détendre dont j'avais besoin, c'était qu'on me fiche la paix et une bonne fois pour toute ! Quitte à en assommé quelques uns cité plus au dessus ! De son côté, Lavi avait pris ses aises à côté de Kanda soudain pris d'une envie de mieux connaître l'hôte qui m'avait permis de séjourner ici.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:**

Les persos blababla, vous les connaissez ils à Hoshino-sama!

Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fic que je tente de continuer avec peine XD (nan pas taper) Bon voila deux chapitre en même temps! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir... (avec le one shot que j'ai posté avant)

Yaoi (ou au moin shonen-ai): Yullen

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Si je veux te faire craquer ce n'est pas ma faute.**

POV YU : Sale con, c'était les deux premiers mots qui venaient à mon esprit pour le décrire. Je le regardais de l'autre côté de la table en face de moi, il souriait et ne semblait pas du tout déranger par l'aura on ne peut plus mauvaise que je lui envoyais. Non bien au contraire il semblait même sans délecter ou alors c'est qu'il ne la sentait pas ce qui dans un deuxième me parut possible s'il était bel et bien un abruti. Toujours d'un sale œil je le dévisageais le haut de son corps, il avait des cheveux roux en bataille surélevé grâce à un bandeau noire mais qui révélait un cache œil de la même couleur. Tout souriant il me renvoyait mon regard, sa tête dans le creux de ses mains… Il ne manquait plus que la queue qui bougeotte comme les bons petits chiens bien dressé. Ca me répugnait, ce genre de personne n'avait rien à faire avec moi. Quoiqu'il en soit il était ici et apparemment il connaissait le Moyashi, c'était peut être son chien ? Tsss vu la façon dont la pousse de lentille avait été traitée j'avais quelques doutes sur cette question. Au bout d'un moment notre ami Willy le borgne osa me parler et ce sans passer par quatre chemin :

« -Tu couches avec lui ? Demanda t'il tranchant mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pardon ?!!! M'écriais-je surpris par la question.

-Est-ce que tu couches avec MON Allen ?

-Tchh, tu as vu sa tête ? Moi des salsifis j'en vois suffisamment dans les marchés et les émissions pour cuisiner. Rétorquai-je en tentant de me reprendre.

-Hum… Tant mieux… Finit-il par répondre.

-Il a quoi de si bien TON Moyashi pour que tu veuilles le garder ? »

Je comprenais tout de suite qu'elle était ce sourire… Un faux évidemment, ceux qui sont polie mais sans une once de vérité. Ce n'était finalement pas un abruti, juste une apparence mais je n'allais pas retirer ma première impression : Il restait toujours pour moi un sale con. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec la suite…

« -Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Quoi ? Lâchais-je dans un soupir.

-C'est un sang pur ! »

Bingo, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de le sortir de chez moi… Mais je m'empressais de lui rendre son sourire par un des miens que je ne réserve qu'à quelques cas désespéré.

« -Entre les gentils vampires et les vampires doués de bassesse on ne peut pas dire que j'en ai vu qui font monter le niveau… Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Que veux-tu, on survit comme on peut et on se fiche de savoir ce que pense certains êtres...

- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes que de la nourriture…

- Tu as déjà parlé à ton steak toi ? »

Il se mit à rire un peu, il n'y avait que lui qui trouvait sa drôle mais cela ne semblait pas du tout le déranger. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers, c'était évidement l'autre qui revenait de sa petite crise… Elle n'avait pas duré longtemps dis donc… Il arriva en serviette dans la salle un peu sur le qui vive comme s'il s'attendait à une réflexion désagréable ce qui ne tarda pas.

« -Ca va mon cœur ? Dit le rouquin

- Arrête de m'interpeler ainsi ! Rugit le blandinet devenu soudain rouge

- Allons ne soit pas gêner… Après tout ce qu'on a fait… Lavi me regarda un instant puis se retourna vers son cadet amusé.

- ON N'A JAMAIS RIEN FAIT !!!! Hurla l'autre comme s'il voulait s'en rassurer lui-même.

-C'est bizarre mais j'ai plus tendance à croire ton compagnon de chambre, dis je avant de me lever. »

Il me regarda la bouche grande ouverte, le moyashi voulait se justifier mais ne savait trouver les mots pendant ce temps je me dirigeais vers lui tranquillement sans même prendre le soin de le regarder. Je m'arrêtais en face de lui et posais enfin mon regard sur lui ; il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre quand à ses yeux, ils s'étaient arrêté sur les miens. Lavi laissa faire un peu intrigué parce que j'allais dire :

« Bon je crois que tu vas rentrer avec lui.

- QUOI ?????!!!!!!!!!!! Cria t'il, c'était souvent en ce moment…

- Je t'ai hébergé parce que je pensais que tu étais un pauvre Golden retriever abandonné de tous et de toutes… Mais apparemment ton maitre ta retrouvé alors je n'ai plus de raison de te garder chez moi.

- Si je dois te faire devenir vampire ! Affirma le petit chiot blanc

- Même pas en rêve Moyashi ! »

Allen pesta en m'entendant le surnommer pour la 56ème fois de la journée, (comment ça je les compte ?) et gonfla ses joues comme à son habitude. Le roux se leva à son tour et attrapa le petiot par la taille et se colla contre lui. Je poussais un soupire agacé, s'ils avaient des choses à faire qu'ils le fassent ailleurs ! Chez eux ! J'observais le visage du Moyashi passé du blanc au rouge en un temps record tandis que l'autre vampire regardait langoureusement son cou.

« Lavi arrête ! Se plaignit le blandinet.

- Allons allons… _Juste un cou_. Dit Lavi amusé

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et ne touche pas à mon sang !

- Tu veux bien lui en donner à lui ! »

L'ainé des vampires me pointa du doigt un peu exaspéré.

« Tu sais très bien mes raisons ! Soupira le blandinet fatigué de ce dialogue sans fin. »

Tout ça ne faisait que tourner en rond et je commençais à m'ennuyer, je me mis à baillé avant de les laisser seul à seul pour résoudre leur querelles de primaires et pris la direction de la cuisine. J'entendis un claquement de porte, surement le Moyashi et je ne fus pas surpris de voir le rouquin accoudé au mur avec humeur. Il pouvait être autant en colère qu'il le voulait ça ne changerais pas la donne, pas question de me rabaissé à ses messieurs à quenottes. Je gardais donc mon air de marbre et le laissait commencé la danse.

« -Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le virer ?

-LE virer ? Tu es donc si pressé de le voir abandonné dans la rue ? C'est l'amour vache entre vous …

-Il ne partira pas si c'est moi qui lui demande, insista le roux.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répliquais-je sans remords.

- Malheureusement, si ! »

Je me retournais, le roux n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux virèrent aux jaunes et son visage ce crispa immédiatement.

« Attention à ne pas me sous-estimer, je sais très bien comment sont les types dans ton genre. Siffla Lavi plus mauvais que jamais.

-Oh ? Et de quel genre je suis-je te prie ? Demandais-je

-Profiteur, tu le tournes en bourrique, jouant de plus en plus loin jusqu'au jour il craquera pour de bon.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi il craquerait puisqu'il n'y a rien que je cherche chez lui. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu me ferais si je « m'amusais » avec lui ?

- Je te promet une mort longue et douloureuse.

- Quelle cruauté, j'en ai presque peur… Dis-je en souriant. »

Je sorti de la pièce satisfait de voir qu'un nouvelle amusement m'était offert et je me rendis dans ma chambre pour aller dormir. Le salsifis était parti dehors, surement pour éviter de « craquer » comme l'autre l'avait dit, enfin un peu de calme ! J'en rêvais. Fatigué par leur délires de démons amateurs je m'allongeais sur le lit et me laissait bercer par mon sommeil. Quelque chose me réveilla, une sensation bizarre comme si une personne était près de moi et m'observait. Je me relevais encore endormis et regarda tout les alentours de ma pièce. Mon intuition était la bonne car quelqu'un de familier se tenait près de mon armoire, elle était appuyé contre elle et m'observait silencieusement. Je plissais les yeux pour mieux la discerner, c'était la pousse de bambou qui les bras croisés ne cillait pas et continuait à me fixer, le visage à moitié dans l'ombre. Il semblait triste, son sourire de d'habitude avait disparut et ses yeux ne faisaient qu'aggraver son air déjà morose. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, il avait vraiment l'air d'un vampire à ce moment précis et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis quelque chose de noir bougé derrière lui. Au début je pensais que l'autre rouquin se trouvait à cette emplacement mais le mouvement était si étrange tout comme sa forme que je me mis à penser qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et effectivement c'était une paire d'aile replié, celle qu'on imagine à tous les vilains démons. Le Moyashi referma ses élytres dans un froissement, que faisait-il ici ? Je me redressai un peu mieux et en passant une main sur mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux quelques instants puis je reposais mon regard sur lui. Je reculais alors : Il était à présent sur le lit, assis et ne cessait de me fixer encore et encore. Mais il n'était pas question que je me défile et c'est d'une voix amusé que je cachais cette soudaine fascination.

« On fait l'école buissonnière ? »

Pourtant il resta silencieux, sa main droite sur le lit et l'autre sur son genoux gauche. Ses yeux normalement gris était passé au jaune comme Lavi. Maintenant qu'il était proche je pus voir un filet de sang sur ses lèvres, apparemment l'un de nous venait de souper.

« Finalement tu arrives quand même à te nourrir… Tu n'es pas si incurable que ça ! »

Son visage se referma sur lui-même tandis que sa main resserra le droit, il se rapprocha un peu de moi avec un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est pas humain, dit il pour couper court.

- C'est celui du borgne ? demandais-je plaisantant.

- Non, je ne me serais pas permis de lui devoir une dette.

- Parce qu'il t'aurait demandé ton sang ? Sous-entendais-je

- Comment tu…

- Lavi m'a dit que tu étais de sang pur, J'en déduis qu'il désire l'avoir. Expliquai-je posément.

- Nous… Nous sommes censés avoir de grand pouvoirs et c'est pour cela qu'on nous envie.

- Et toi grand vampire que tu es tu manges des rats ? Le coupais-je un peu dépité.

- HEIN ?!! »

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, apparemment le mode « vampire » était passé et je retrouvais le bon vieux ingénue de tous les jours… J'étais mitigé il fallait l'admettre, d'un côté son côté sombre était assez intéressant mais je devais avouer que son côté timide et rougissant sans arrêt pouvait donner une imagination très fertile. Il était fascinant.

« Si ce sang n'est pas humain ni vampire il ne peut être qu'animale non ?

-En...En effet…

-Et je ne pense pas qu'il existe beaucoup d'animaux qui se promènent ainsi dehors en pleine nuit. N'empêche des rats… Tu n'as aucune dignité ? »

Le vampire se leva furieux et sans que je ne m'en rende compte je fus jeter contre le mur avec la joue en feu. J'eus un moment d'arrêt tandis qu'il sauta sur le lit, ses pieds atterrirent de chaque côté de mon corps sans faire le moin de bruit. Il m'attrapa par le col, son visage était tout proche du mien et je pouvais voir la colère dans ses yeux.

« C'est pour éviter d'être désigner comme un monstre que je mange des rongeurs ! Et toi tu appelles ça indigne ? Vociféra t'il.

- Allons ne soit pas si vexé… Je te taquine c'est tout…

- Taquiner ?!!! Tu dis que c'est taquiner ?!!! Cria-t-il. Moi je n'appelle pas ça taquiné !

Une de mes mains se posa sur celle qui me retenait fermement, celle-ci frissonna. De l'autre j'attrapais ses lèvres encore rouges et passait mes doigts dessus avant d'attirer un peu plus son visage contre le mien.

« Si… C'est plaisanter, crois moi si je voulais t'être écœurant j'agirai d'une toute autre manière… Commençais-je.

- C'est vrai ? Et bien moi je pense que tu ne pourrais pas l'être plus !

- Ne me titilles pas sur ce point Moyashi, tes dents sont peut être plus acérée que les miennes mais ma langue est bien plus nuisante que la tienne, je fis une pause.

Je t'asticote, c'est amusant de te voir répondre.

-Ca t'amuse ?!! Dit-il, vexé

- Oui et finalement tu as raison je ne te taquine pas.

- Tu fais quoi alors ? Risqua le Moyashi

- Je t'aguiche.

Sur ce mot le vampire vira rouge et me lâcha aussitôt, et balbutiant il marmonna :« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Ce que tu peux être manipulable… »

Je me relevais un peu : il était toujours sur moi, mes mains attrapèrent ses hanches et le rapprochèrent un peu plus. Il ouvrit la bouche surpris avant de laisser entendre un petit cri qui me fit sourire. Doucement je glissais mes doigts vers ses boutons et commençais à défaire le premier. Il resta paralysé quelques instants tout en regardant effrayé le troisième bouton s'ouvrir et découvrir un peu plus sa poitrine, il agrippa mes mains et les bloqua contre mon lit plus par instinct de survie qu'autre chose. Je souris amusé par un tel comportement puéril et le rassurais à ma manière :

« Je ne te savais pas avoir un penchant pour le seme…

-Tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas de ce bord mais tu sembles plutôt bien connaitre le milieu ! Jappa-t-il. »

Mais yeux s'ouvrir un peu… C'est ça provoque moi. Je regardais l'ouverture de sa chemise et passais alors ma langue sur mes lèvres, il le remarqua aussitôt et me relâcha avant de sortir du lit. Je me redressais pour la énième fois… Mais quel trouillard ! Il expira un « Ne t'y met pas toi aussi » et ce réfugia dans la salle de bain. Je passais une main sur mon visage avant de soupirer, puis de lever les yeux au ciel en me demandant quelle raison m'avait poussé à le garder chez moi. Sérieusement j'aimais les vampires, ils m'intéressaient mais cet idiot n'avait rien de vampirique et je ne comprenais pas mon attachement pour cette tête de vieillard ! J'entendis quelque chose… Un sanglot qui provenait d'où il se situait, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé et je pus donc passer la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait : Il était assis par terre, les bras entourant ses genoux contre son torse et tentant de réprimer ses pleurs. Je râlais intérieurement, j'avais deux possibilités soit j'allais le consoler soit je lui secouais les puces. Bien que la seconde option me convenait mieux, je ne pus avoir d'autre choix que d'accéder à la première car gamin comme il l'était ça aurait été bien pis.

J'entrais donc lentement dans la pièce et m'asseyais a ses côtés, il ne releva pas la tête se contentant de retenir au mieux ses gémissements. D'une main j'attrapais sa tête grisâtre et la ramenait vers moi vivement, il hoqueta de surprise et atterrit contre mon épaule. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, il ne comprenait pas… Et bien ça en faisait deux alors, il se contenta de fermer les paupières et de se laisser faire. Quel abruti… Il n'y a pas deux minutes je le regardais avec gourmandise et maintenant il se donnait totalement à moi, m'enfin je n'allais quand même pas lui sauter dessus.

« Hey Moya… demandais-je

-Oui Kanda ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je sois celui que tu transformeras ?

-Hum, fit-il pour toute réponse.

- T'as un délai particulier ?

-Un an…

-Si je te promets de le devenir tu te tiendras tranquille ? »

Le moyashi se redressa un peu et m'observa avec intention, il ne semblait ne pas croire ce que je lui disais. Il avança un peu son visage, quelque chose me gêna, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon menton et ses mains sur mes épaules qui me donnèrent un drôle de frisson. Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de moi et je dus fermer les miens après un faux sourire désintéressé pour ne pas me compromettre. Je sentis ses doigts s'agripper à ma chemise, je le dévisageais à nouveau : Il était à présent en face de moi, attentif au moindre signe de ma part comme s'il attendait quelque chose un « oui » ou un « non » définitif… Tout ce que je pouvais dire à ce moment là c'est qu'il espérait réellement quelque chose que j'étais le seul à pouvoir lui donner. Je soupirais à nouveau et attrapais ce fichu visage d'une main avant de l'obliger à se coller contre mes lèvres, un baiser sur le front… Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste.

Il vira rouge, c'était plus que probable mais il resta près de moi contre toute attente et ferma les yeux... Cette façon d'agir, de s'avouer vaincu ne me donna qu'une seule envie que je m'empressais de satisfaire. Mes mains reprirent le chemin vers ses boutons et défirent rapidement les derniers récalcitrants, la chemise tomba au sol d'un bruit lourd et laissa un Moyashi frissonnant qui tentait de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains sur ses bras. Il observait le sol un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même silencieusement, je repris son menton et chercha un nouveau baiser vers ses lèvres cette fois-ci mais la pousse de bambou se rétracta au dernier moment en tournant la tête. J'exprimais un air fâché mais qui ne dura pas longtemps : Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure et esquissa un petit pardon. Ma main alla chercher sa main droite et la baisa. Le vampire détourna la tête, je pouvais sentir son pou s'affoler.

« Ne me dis pas que tu réagis autant pour un simple baiser ? Demandais-je curieux de la réponse.

-Ce n'est pas un simple baiser !

-Ah ? Ca à une signification plus particulière si je t'embrasse ? Plaisantais-je

-C'est… Mon premier… Avoua Moyashi

-T'es pire qu'une fille

-QUOI ?!!! »

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, une main derrière son crane et une autre sur sa taille pour le retenir. C'était plutôt agréable, sa bouche rouge qui contrastait avec sa peau était aussi douce l'une que l'autre et je ne me gênais pas de lui faire remarquer… Il finit par terminer le baiser aussi vite qu'il avait commencé mais je n'allais pas râler, j'avais bien avancé aujourd'hui. Je caressai ses cheveux quelques instants, il me suivit timidement en inclinant sa tête avant de la poser contre mon épaule gauche, mes mains se logèrent sur son dos après avoir cajolé ses reins. Je souris, il se rapprocha de mon cou pour le mordre, sa langue timide vint lentement lécher ma peau puis il planta ses dents. Ce n'était pas si méchant que ça, une vive douleur comme celle qu'on a lorsque nous nous perçons les oreilles rien de plus. Le plus frappant était l'état qui suivait la morsure, on pouvait sentir très nettement le sang s'écouler hors de soi et cela pouvait sembler désagréable. Le Moyashi était à présent tout contre moi lapant les dernières gouttes et paraissait ailleurs, j'attrapais sa joue que je me mis à pincer. Il étouffa un petit cris et et revint à lui, ses yeux jaunes rencontrèrent les miens tandis que j'essuyais de mon pouce le surplus de sang sur ses lèvres. Il regarda le liquide rougeâtre et s'empressa de l'ingurgiter par succion, tenant délicatement ma main. La seconde câlina de nouveau ses cheveux, ébouriffant deux ou trois endroits au passage.

Une fois le travail terminer il relâcha ma main toujours sans un mot, il mit sa chemise sur ses épaules et s'empressa de regarder le sol… Aurait-il honte ?

« Hey Moyashi…

-Je m'appelle Allen, murmura t'il

- D'accord pousse de…

-ALLEN !!! »

Je restai interloqué, c'est ça « tranquille » à ses yeux ? Il faillait que je l'éduque…

« On se rebelle Moya ?

-Tu…Laisses tomber. »

Il était plus qu'abattu, on aurait dit un pauvre petit animal abandonné… Depuis quand ai-je pitié pour les bêtes ?

« Oi Messire Louis

-Louis ? Ah… Quoi ?

-C'était si désagréable pour que tu fasses cette tête ?

-Hein ? Non ! Euh… »

Sa honte pris une toute autre forme, un aspect beaucoup plus mignon… Il m'observa du coin de l'œil, agacé d'être en deux eaux.

« Oui ? Non ? Tu devrais savoir si ça te fais grimper au mur ou non nee ?

-MAIS CA NE VA PAS DE ME PARLER COMME CA ?!!

- Calme-toi Louis…

-Je ne suis pas Louis !!!

-Bin c'est bien Louis qui mange des rongeurs dans Entretiens avec un vampire non ?

-LA FERME !!!

-Un peu de silence… Et répond à ma question !

-Je ne te le dirai pas !

-T'es chiant… Ba si tu ne veux pas me le dire…

Mes mains reprirent en otage ses hanches.

-Je trouverais un moyen de te faire « exprimer » ta pensée d'une façon plus croustillante… »

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche sans sortir aucun son… Rouge comme une écrevisse qui allait bientôt être dégusté, je l'embrassai de nouveau et réussis non sans mal à lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Il ferma les yeux se laissant plus ou moin faire voire même apprécié, j'accentuais le baiser puis par la suite l'entourai de mes bras et le resserrai tout contre moi. Ses mains posées sur mes épaules se crispèrent. Alors comme ça il résistait ? Pas pour longtemps… J'attaquais son cou, ma langue passa lentement sur sa nuque avant de remonter à son oreille. Il tenta de retenir un soupir passablement plaintif qui ne m'émouvais en rien… Il fallait qu'il soit plus expressif s'il voulait que je le relâche. Son haut tomba au sol dans un froissement, je le senti frémir un peu… Il avait froid ? Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, j'allais bientôt le réchauffer de la manière la plus chaude qu'il soit. Enfin c'est ce que je comptais faire, j'y étais même presque : Il allait craquer quand quelqu'un n'étant pas inviter se pointa. « Walker-san ? » Comme j'étais de dos je ne pouvais voir l'individu, pourtant en voyant la tête déconfite du Moyashi je dus comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Je tournais la tête et vit un homme blond dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en tresse et il portait le genre de costume des riches majordomes… Mais quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin me lasser m'amuser ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon... Sans commentaire hein? ... *grosse honte***

**Chapitre 5 : Si je t'adore ce n'est pas ma faute.**

POV Allen :

Il s'appelle Link, c'est ce qu'on appelle plus communément un garde du corps. Sa famille depuis longtemps travaille pour la notre et lui était chargé de ma protection. Malgré tout les soins que j'avais mis en œuvre pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas, il avait quand même réussit à me rejoindre et une fois qu'il était là je pouvais dire adieu à ma vie privé. Quoique dans ce cas là ce fût plutôt rassurant, Kanda n'allait plus me sauter dessus… Ça c'était la bonne nouvelle ! Enfin pour moi… En effet lui ne semblait mais alors pas du tout apprécier cette nouvelle intrusion, contrairement à Lavi, Link n'était pas un beau parleur : Si Kanda m'approchait d'une mauvaise manière il n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses pouvoirs… Je plaignais mon hôte qui mauvais bougre recommençait tout de même à chaque fois.

Link avait pris la chambre pour moi sans le consentement du japonais qui logeait sur le canapé de plus en plus colérique (il suffisait de voir l'état du matelas pour comprendre). Une semaine était passé depuis son arrivé et comme chaque fin de semaine mon garde du corps devait faire un rapport et pour cela il devait retourner à la maison mais il était hors de question que j'y retourne ! Ils allaient encore se moquer de moi et puis je ne me sentais pas chez moi là-bas alors qu'ici… Oui même si Kanda à mauvais caractère et est pervers il ne me regarde pas comme un misérable, c'est vrai que ma gentillesse et ma naïveté l'agace et que parfois il s'en sert et me fait des choses affreuses… MAIS POURQUOI JE ME SENS BIEN ICI ALORS QUE C'EST UN ENFOIRER ?!!!!!!!! Bon calmons nous… Link est parti pour toute l'après-midi au moins, ce qui me laisse un peu de temps pour me relaxer…

« MOYASHI VIENS ICI !!!! » Hurla une voix que je connaissais maintenant très bien. J'avais donc deux options : Fuir ou me cacher (non je n'allais pas le rejoindre ! Je ne suis pas si suicidaire !) La première option me parut la plus adéquate, comme j'étais dans ma… Sa chambre j'ouvris la fenêtre, l'air frais s'engouffra et me procura un bienfait simple et efficace mais je n'eu pas le temps de le savourer plus longtemps : Yu montait les escaliers et allait arriver ! Je passais donc par la seule ouverture qu'il y avait en jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière moi : Il était là !!!

« MOYASHI AUX PIED !! » Comme si j'allais t'écouter ! Je sautai par la fenêtre et atterrit dehors un étage en dessous. Comme un chat (une ancienne vie ?) je retombais sur mes pattes et détalais le plus vite possible. J'entendis quelques hurlements venant de l'humain qui se turent bien vite… Ouf sauvé ! J'avançais dans la rue, on était en plein journée et mes yeux me piquaient mais bon il valait mieux avoir mal à une seule partie du corps plutôt qu'à plusieurs, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! J'avançais donc dans la rue à moitié aveuglé mais résolu de combattre cette lumière ! Je faisais en sorte de parcourir les coins ombragés… Qu'elle erreur avec cette chaleur tout le monde y était et se bousculaient, je tentais alors de trouver un endroit plus isolé pour plus de calme et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant la ruelle ou j'avais croisé Kanda ! Je mis rendu timidement un demi-sourire aux lèvres, quelle ironie je fuyais la personne et retrouvais le lieu. Enfin « fuir la personne» pas vraiment j'attendais plutôt que la tempête passe avant de rentrer, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour toujours… Malheureusement ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est qu'il aurait mieux valut que ce soit lui mon bourreau car derrière moi se trouvais une personne qui n'aurait aucune pitié… « Bonsoir jeune homme, heureux de vous revoir. »

POV Yu :

Où était donc passé ce Moyashi ? Comme si j'allais attendre qu'il revienne pour lui faire la peau ! J'allais le chercher moi-même ce trouillard quitte à y passer la nuit ! Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que j'étais parti à sa recherche, une idée me vint alors : Peut-être avait il réellement fuit ? Peut-être ne reviendrait il pas ? Je chassais ses idées de ma tête, impossible il voulait me mordre ! Il ne me quitterait pas sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait… Et puis en quoi j'en avais à faire ?!! Je voulais juste le retrouver pour lui mettre sa raclée ! C'est tout et rien d'autre ! Au bout d'un moment et de ces longues réflexions je tombais devant la fameuse ruelle : Se pourrait il que romantique comme il est, il serait venu se cacher ici? J'avançais lentement, restant sur mes gardes (La dernière fois il m'avait sauté dessus) et je vis une jambe derrière une grosse poubelle. Je soupirai, un vrai chat de gouttière… Je me dirigeais vers lui pour ramener Kitty à la maison et lui donner « sa pâtée » quand quelque chose m'arrêta : du sang. Un long filet de sang glissait le long du pavé et tombait dans un caniveau au milieu de la rue, je courais vers lui et m'agenouillais. Il était dans un sale état : couvert d'équimoses sur le visage et de sang, sa chemise blanche tirait sur le gris et était déchiré à plusieurs endroits tout comme son pantalon. Il avait perdu son éternel nœud papillon et semblait inconscient. Je le mis sur mon dos et le ramenais à la maison on verra plus tard pour la punition, le plus important c'était de le soigner.

POV Allen :

J'ai mal ? Ou suis-je ? J'ouvrais les yeux… Ou du moin j'essayais sans succès : tout était noir ! Ce qui est anormale pour un vampire qui peut voir même dans la nuit ! Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Je ne voyais plus ! Je sortis un cri, un cri malgré moi. Mes mains se portèrent à mon visage, je vis alors que j'avais un bandeau qui m'empêchait une quelquonque vision mais cela ne m'arrêta pas d'hurler. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se jeter sur mon lit, celui-ci m'attrapas les mains et tenta de me rassurer : « Allen ça va ! C'est Lavi ! Tout va bien je suis là ! »

Lavi ? Il était de retour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après ? Qui m'a retrouvé ? Mes yeux… Mes yeux… Je continuais de crier, ne voulant pas entendre raison et tentais d'enlever ce qui me cachait la vue. Une autre personne rentra et me gifla, j'atterris la tête sur le matelas, à parier j'aurais pensé à Kanda. « Lavi sort » Fit une voix près de moi, oui c'était bien lui j'en mettrais ma main au feu. La porte se referma, nous étions surement seul… J'appréhendais le face à face, mais il n'allait pas me frapper dans mon état non ? Quoique… Il venait de me gifler. Le lit remua un peu, il venait probablement de s'asseoir… Soudain je sentis quelque chose agripper mon col, je me braquais : Les mains sur la tête et le dos courbé.

« C'est comme ça que tu t'es défendu hein ? Lâcha-t-il d'un air dégouté.

-Pardon ?

-Quand il a commencé à te frapper tu t'es rabaissé hein ? Tu ne t'es même pas défendu ?!! »

Je baissais la tête et posais mes mains sur le drap, je pouvais sentir la colère au fond de sa gorge… Il m'obligea à me rapprocher de lui d'un coup sec.

« T'es qu'un trouillard tu sais ! Dit-il répugner par ma façon d'être

Tu… Ne sais rien…

Je ne sais pas quoi ? Comment tu t'es rabaissé ? J'ai pas envie de l'imaginer !

C'était un vampire.

Kanda se tut, c'est sûr que là c'était plus problématique :

Tu es un sang pur tu aurais pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Malheureusement il fait partis de la même caste que moi…

Et tu t'es fait lyncher ?

Mes mains reprirent leur place sur mon visage, j'étais hors de moi. Me faire avoir ainsi… Même si je n'étais pas doué au combat me faire battre aussi facilement c'était… « Tu sais, continuais-je. Je suis aussi dégouté que toi… Je ne lui ai même pas fais une éraflure ! » Il resta silencieux pendant que je continuais : « Il riait ! Il s'amusait !!! Et moi… Moi je… Je ressemblais à un animal de foire… !!! » Mon bandeau se mouilla, apparemment je pouvais encore pleurer, c'était bon signe. Je sentis des doigts attraper mes mains, « Kanda ? » Demandais-je surpris. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas quelque chose frôla mes lèvres : Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour deviner que c'était les siennes. Pourtant c'était différent de d'habitude, il ne cherchait pas à ma brusquer ! Bien au contraire on aurait dit qu'il évitait le plus possible. Je me mis à rougir : Il venait de « forcer » doucement mes lèvres et passait délicatement sa langue dans ma bouche. Mon corps se mit à frémir, il embrassait plutôt bien quand il ne faisait pas la brute… Même trop bien : quelque chose de gênant apparut dans mon pantalon, heureusement il était trop occupé sur ma bouche pour deviner quoi que ce soit…

Tentant en vain de me calmer (essayer de rester zen avec quelqu'un qui vous suce tendrement la langue vous verrez c'est impossible…) Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches, je sursautais de douleur. Il murmura un pardon avant de m'enlacer plus sérieusement… Euh il pouvait être désolé mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'exprimé de cette façon non ? Un nouveau tressaillement me vint, il venait de m'allonger sur le dos. Par instinct je tentais de me dégager mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : « Pour une fois dans ta vie laisse-moi gérer… » Le laisser Gérer ? Me gérer ? Parce qu'il croit que je vais me laisser tripoter sans rien faire.

« Laisse-toi faire »

… MAIS IL LIT DANS MES PENSER ?!!! C'EST CA FOUS TOI DE MA… AHHHHHH. Kanda venait de s'attaquer à mon cou avec une passion qui me… Non !!! Non ! Fallait qu'il arrête ou alors j'allai. Je me stoppais un instant en entendant un « zip », nan il avait vu !!! Nan pitié ne me dites pas qu'il a vu !!!

« Plutôt rapide la mise en jambe »

NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

-Mesdames et mesdemoiselles bonsoir, nous devons momentanément soustraire une partie de la fanfic puisque le POV c'est désactivé après l'évanouissement du sujet qui la présentait. L'autre personnage voulant garder ses images croustillantes pour lui (ce sont ses mots) nous ne pouvons que sauter le passage et reprendre là ou celui qui s'est évanoui se réveille. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, cordialement XXX.-

« Alors Blanche neige on se réveille enfin ? »

Je me relevais, la tête me tournais on m'avait enlevé mon bandage mais mes yeux ne s'ouvraient pas encore… Je « regardais » si on pouvait dire du côté où Yu était. Je murmurais un « j'aurai mieux dormis si Grincheux ne m'avais pas bousculé » et contre toute attente il se mit à rire, un vrai rire. Je piquais un fard, ça l'amusait ?

« Décidément… Tu n'as rien d'un vampire ! Pouffa-t-il

Et alors ?!!

Et alors je t'adore quand même !

QUOI ?!! »

Je reculais butant contre le mur derrière moi avant de pousser un gémissement, je frottais mon crâne. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon visage et retenir ma tête, il bloquait ainsi tout moyen d'échapper au baiser qui suivit. Le « retour de sa langue » revint immédiatement en bouche mais cette fois-ci je parais : Rien de telle qu'une vilaine morsure pour lui ôter toute envie de recommander. Il retira aussitôt sa bouche, surpris et apparemment frustrer puisqu'il posa ensuite sa tête sur la mienne pour toute réponse. « Kanda ? » Risquais-je bien malgré moi, il resta silencieux… On aurait dis qu'il boudait. Pas un mot, hasardement je le cherchais des mains et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il les attrapa vivement, je refermais mes poings doucement.

« Kanda ?

Je suis désolé

Dé…Désolé ? répétais-je, pourquoi me demandait-il pardon ? Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'est moi qui n'étais pas si fort !

Si je t'avais rattrapé tu ne serais pas dans cet état…

Sans vouloir te vexer… Tu m'aurais aussi fait passer un sale quart d'heure…

Pas à ce point là… »

Je rougis devant cette dernière phrase, il s'en voulait de m'avoir laissé ainsi sans défense et il s'inquiétait pour moi… C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait ouvertement, j'étais assez heureux en faite. Mais pour l'instant j'allais le garder pour moi.

« Oi Moyashi…

C'est Allen Bakanda

Bakanda ? C'est quoi ce stupide surnom ?

Le tiens… Il te va bien non ? Il te ressemble »

Il relâcha aussitôt mes mains et tira sur mes chevilles, je tombais sur le dos dans un « pouf » qui semblait lui dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres. Comment je le savais ? Et bien parce qu'il me répondit amusé : « On en redemande ? Tu ne tiens pas en place Moyashi, toujours à me supplier de t'en faire plus. » Hormis le teint rougeâtre sur mes joue normalement qui suivit je me mis à crier que je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel ce qui malencontreusement pour moi eu une suite :

« Tu as une courte mémoire pousse de lentille, c'est assez blessant je dois dire…

Comment ça ? L'interrogeais-je

Allons après toutes les douceurs que j'ai faites sur ton joli petit corps tout blanc… Que tu as adorablement apprécié, ce sont tes propres mots moyashi, tu veux me faire croire que tu as tout oublié ? Même la fellation ?

LA FELLAQUOI ? »

Il se retira en riant, j'étais… J'étais en colère ! Toute ma sympathie pour lui avait déjà disparut ! Saleté d'humain pervers et menteurrrrrrrrr ! Je me vengerais !!!

2 jours plus tard…

POV LAVI :

Je m'appelle Lavi, j'ai 18 ans et je suis un vampire. Mais surtout… Je suis mal barré. Depuis l'âge de 3 ans je suis le grand frère protecteur d'un pur sang, j'avais tout orchestré pour avoir le privilège de boire son sang et ainsi faire monter ma famille de nouveau en grade et je me suis fait avoir par un stupide humain ! Il ne faut pas être stupide pour voir qu'Allen le dévore des yeux !!! Alors que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il soit plus branché garçon, il s'entichait du mauvais !!! 7 années de dur labeur pour l'envoyer dans le bras d'un autre… A force de le côtoyé je deviens aussi risible que lui.

Enfin ça encore c'est acceptable, je ne peux pas le forcer à m'aimer ou à aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il est du gringue pour un de ses mortels ce n'est pas flatteur mais le bouquet c'est que c'est réciproque ! Je le vois sous ses regards de méchant kendoka, il me pique mon boulot, mon argent, mon grade ! Je sais qu'il en est amoureux le métisse , les types dans ce genre il y en a plein parmi les miens. Ils sont impassible à ceux qui leurs sont indifférent, sadique et cruelle lors d'une vengeance mais lorsqu'ils sont amoureux ils descendent la personne, un moyen de garder leur fausse dignité quoi. Faut croire qu'Allen est mazo…Quoiqu'il en soit je suis dans une situation délicate… Je dois trouver un moyen de les séparer et le plus tôt serait le mieux avant qu'il ne donne son sang…

POV YU : MAIS QUEL CRETIN !!!!!!

Je m'appelle Yu, j'ai 18 ans et je suis un humain. Mais surtout… Je suis mal barré : J'aime un vampire ! Enfin il y a aimé et aimer, je ne l'Aime pas. Pas avec un grand A mais… Mais… Je suis rongé par la paraphilie… C'est-à-dire que je dois satisfaire l'objet de ma déviance pour m'exciter euh… Pour me satisfaire voilà !!! Tout le monde est plus ou moin paraphile ! Le problème c'est que quand il est dans la pièce l'échelle normalement a 5/10 (pour un bonne équilibre) passe à 8 (oui bon faut pas exagérer ce n'est pas un Dieu non plus). Bon on peut enlever L'exhibitionnisme, le masochisme et le transvestisme fétichiste et la pédophilie (Il est censé être plus vieux que moi !!!) mais les 4 autres j'en suis atteins(1)… Si on ne compte pas ce foutu bondage ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!!!

Résultat des courses : Je suis grillé, le Moyashi doit avoir compris qu'il m'attirait… Enfin le connaissant il ne va pas en tirer profit : Trop bête et gentil pour y penser. Mais le résultat est le même… Quand on se verra la prochaine fois, je ne m'en sortirai peut-être pas avec des répliques cinglantes… Pitié faites que je ne craque pas !

(1) Les définitions peuvent choquer certains, vous êtes prévenus !

L'exhibitionnisme : fait d'obtenir du plaisir sexuel en s'exhibant (surtout en public), notamment en montrant ses organes génitaux ou en s'affichant lors d'une relation sexuelle, généralement illégale, dans les lieux publics non prévus à cet effet ;

Le fétichisme : utilisation d'objets non-sexuels ou non-vivants ou de parties du corps d'une personne pour obtenir l'excitation sexuelle ;

Le frotteurisme[5] : excitation sexuelle obtenue par frottement contre des personnes non-consentantes ;

La pédophilie : attirance sexuelle pour les enfants prépubères ou péripubères ;

Le sadisme : plaisir obtenu en infligeant de la douleur ou des humiliations ;

Le masochisme : plaisir obtenu en subissant de la douleur ou des humiliations ;

Le transvestisme fétichiste : attraction sexuelle pour des vêtements du sexe opposé ;

Le voyeurisme : plaisir sexuel obtenu en observant d'autres personnes, notamment dans leurs relations intimes, lorsqu'elles sont observées à leur insu dans un lieu privé

Je suis fétichiste, frotteuriste (mais avec consentement… Enfin vous comprenez comment il fonctionne), sadique et voyeur (ça on l'a vu avec Allen : je te vire tout nue de la salle de bain) et quand il est dans la même pièce que moi avec ses regards naïf je n'arrive plus à me retenir… Il faut que je lui pollue la vie sinon c'est moi qui suis embêté, et ça il n'en est pas question ! Vous imaginez craquer face à un tel phénomène de foire ? Bonjour la honte…

Bref déblatérer ne sers à rien, je suis amoureux et ça n'arrange pas mes affaires mais ça arrange bien les siennes ! Et que je te fasse les yeux doux pour que tu deviennes vampire… S'il insiste trop je pourrais bien y succomber que vais-je…

FIN DE LA POV

Kanda venait d'entendre le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, en effet notre blandinet était entré toujours les yeux bandés et tentait tant bien que mal de se diriger, les bras légèrement tendus en avant. Il l'observa un moment ouvrant un œil à chaque fois qu'Allen se cognait contre quelque chose. Yu eut un pincement au cœur, le Moyashi se releva difficilement une main sur la table du salon. Kanda était en face de lui, au bout de la table et assis sur l'une des chaises. D'un point de vue externe on aurait pu penser qu'il l'observait impassiblement sans la moindre once de pitié mais comme nous pouvions le penser ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg. Parce que sous cet air glacé… Le blandinet tituba sous la douleur que lui avait causé le coup sur son genoux droit, le japonais ne prit pas la peine de se lever et lui parla aussitôt :

« Tu n'étais pas censé rester coucher Mo-ya-shi ? »

Allen se tourna vers la voix qu'il reconnut fort bien et s'appuya sur un rebord d'une chaise.

« C'est Allen, Bakanda. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Je t'écouterais peut-être quand tu auras plus de respect pour moi.

Mais je te respecte Moya-chan

Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes… »

D'après Kanda, le vampire ne semblait pas avoir changé à son égard ce qui le rassura. Il le regarda s'asseoir à la table, il avait envie de discuter ? Le japonais espérait que ça ne serait pas sur sa petite intrusion dans sa bouche…

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Moyashi, essaya t'il pour éviter la conversation.

Moi si !

Ah ! Et de quoi veux-tu parler pousse de lentille ? De ton incapacité à devenir un vrai vampire ?

Non, plutôt de ton incapacité à être un vrai humain. Lâcha Allen fermement et dans une parfaite maitrise de soi.

Qu..Quoi ?!!»

Yu ouvrit la bouche surpris laissant ses yeux exprimer sa surprise, Allen ne laissa rien paraître visiblement fâché.

« Tu est en train d'insinuer que je suis un incapable ? Demanda Kanda

Non je n'insinue pas, je te le dit.

Tu ne manques pas de cran pour un crétin ! Fit-il en haussant la voix.

On a au moin ça en commun.

Tu me traite d'imbécile ?

Tu ne te gênes pas toi… »

Le japonais se tut un instant avant de rire aux éclats, le visage d'Allen s'assombrit : Se fichait il de lui ? Kanda qui avait les pieds sur une autre chaise les reposa au sol avant de soupirer amusé.

« Si je ne suis pas gêné c'est parce que tu ne me fais pas peur

Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ?

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... »

L'humain se leva d'un coup sec et s'assit sur la table en face d'Allen qui n'avait pas cillé. Les jambes croisées et un pied sur le côté gauche du fauteuil du Moyashi, il lui prit le menton et lui fit relever. Le blandinet n'omis aucun son, ses yeux bandés ne pouvaient permettre de voir une quelquonque timidité ou autre émotion. Un doux sourire n'acquit sur ses lèvres métissées et il expliqua ses pensées :

« Tu as peur que j'aille trop loin, que je te fasse de vilaines choses

Je n'ai pas peur

Vraiment ? dis- t'il en riant, Allen acquiesça

Oui

Décidément je t'adore. »

Allen sembla se demander pourquoi il disait ça et chance ou malchance l'humain le remarqua.

« Serais-tu schizophrène Moya-chan?

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Le moyashi que je connais aurais rougis jusqu'aux oreilles rien qu'en sentant ma main sur ton visage mais là tu es étrangement froid.

Ca te dérange ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mon comportement innocent et tout puéril.

Hum… Et si je te disais que c'était ça qui me faisait craquer ? »

Yu déposa ses lèvres une énième fois sur celles du vampire, les siennes étaient glacés mais agréablement douce. L'humain approfondit le baiser et curieusement le moyashi se lassa faire, une de ses mains attrapa sa nuque tandis que l'autre caressait amoureusement sa mèche noir, jouant avec elle, la tournant autour de son doigt. Une fois le baiser rompu, le vampire enleva ses paumes et les approcha du bandage avant de commencer à le défaire. Kanda le regarda faire silencieusement, lorsque le tissu fut enlevé les yeux du japonais exprimèrent une expression qu'on ne pourrait décrire totalement : Une sorte de mélange entre de la terreur et de la stupéfaction. Le visage d'Allen n'était plus le même. Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme lors de sa transformation en vampire mais une bonne partie du contour était gris, des sourcils au haut des pommettes. Kanda murmura un « qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Allen le regarda tristement et baissa les yeux. L'humain passa sa main sur l'étrange peau grisâtre qui s'emblait s'échapper de ses paupières. Le vampire le repoussa gentiment avant de poser le bandage sur la table. Yu y jeta un coup d'œil et vit quelque chose dessus, quelque chose de gris et comme un reste de peau.

« Moyashi comment tu t'es fais ça ?

Laisse tomber

Ce n'est pas toi hein ? C'est l'autre vampire ? L'autre « pur sang » n'est-ce pas ?

Je…

C'est pour ça que tu agis de cette manière ?

Yu… »

Allen baissa la tête, Kanda attrapa la chaise et le ramena à lui. La tête du blandinet atterrit sur l'épaule du mortel avant de laisser quelque gouttes se perdre sur ses joues.

« Je suis un monstre

Mais non… Tu es juste un imbécile mais ça on ne peut rien y faire.

Tu as vu ma peau elle…

C'est lui ?

Pas vraiment… Tous les vampires ont cette forme, elle n'apparaît que lorsque nous devenons incontrôlables.

Tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler ?

Je suis juste un peu fatigué… C'est tout.

Alors repose-toi.

Tu veux bien me prêter ton lit ? Tu te civilises.

Nan c'est mon lit, pas touche.

Je n'aime pas dormir dans le canapé…

Je ne parlais pas non plus du sofa…

Ah ? Par terre ?

Et pourquoi pas sur moi ? »

Allen leva ses deux yeux jaunes et me regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres…

Finalement Yu avait craqué mais ça on se gardera bien de lui dire…


	6. Chapter 6

**Avant dernier chap... :D  
**

**Chapitre 6 :Promenade de santé  
**

POV ALLEN :

« Oi Moyashi… » Je dormais à point fermé, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile de kendoka se mette dans l'idée de me réveiller. Il faisait vraiment bon dans ses couettes… Pourquoi diable me réveillait-il ? J'ouvris timidement un œil puis par la suite le second et c'est dans un état brumeux que mes sens s'éveillèrent, des sens qui perçurent deux mains câlinant mes… Je fis un bond, lui donnant un coup de coude au passage (sans le faire exprès) et tomba au sol dans un craquement. L'humain grogna de douleur avec la main sur son nez, il n'avait pas l'air content. « Moyashi… » Je le regardais : ses cheveux étaient un peu emmêlé et détaché, une partie du drap recouvrait son corps notamment le bas. LE BAS ?!!! Je me regardais aussitôt : J'étais aussi nue qu'un vers ! Ma tête prit une couleur violacée, j'attrapais la couverture et la tirait vers moi mais Kanda s'y opposa fermement en l'attrapant de l'autre côté.

« Mais qu'est ce tu fiches ? me demanda l'humain. Ca ne sert à rien de te cacher ! Je t'ai déjà vu sous toutes les coutures ! »

Je poussais un cri de honte et réussi à garder la couette qui me tomba sur la tête, je n'avais vraiment pas l'air malin… J'étais nu enfin plus maintenant et avec un drap qui me cachait la vue. Ce qui ne me permit pas de le voir arriver derrière moi et de m'attraper pour me ramener au lit, malgré ma réticence (que j'exprimais par des gestes et des cris dans tout les sens qui furent plus que vain) il me jeta sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus. Il tira le drap sur mon visage et je pus respirer une grande bouffé d'air frais avec pour premier plan Yu. Quelques unes de ses mèches retombaient sur moi et me chatouillait le visage, il les écarta d'une main. Son geste était doux, un brin timide et pourtant agréablement savoureux. Mais ses lèvres étaient autre choses, suave, sucrées et totalement grisantes... J'aurai été aux anges si une ombre n'avait pas noirci le tableau ou plutôt une main baladeuse qui petit à petit descendait vers mon bras ventre. Je me tournais vers le côté pour m'en défaire et exprimé ainsi mon mécontentement mais malheureusement ce n'eut pas l'effet es conté : j'eu le droit à une réplique perverse et avide de sous-entendues pus que cocasse.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de position… Dit-il amusé

QUOI ?!!

Levrette : Sensations maximum garanties pour l'homme et la femme avec cette position, point G fortement stimulés, pénétration profonde, fantasmes de domination et/ou de soumission bien exploités… »

Hormis le fait que j'eus la honte de ma vie tant pour la première phrase que pour la définition qu'il me donnait dans la seconde, je voulais me cacher, m'enfuir, disparaître et ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et me retourna complètement, ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller dans un « pouf » assez particulier tandis que Kanda se mettait en « position ». Après avoir laissé échapper un « non » et un « pitié lâche moi » il s'arrêta, me laissant ainsi le soin de respirer un peu plus calmement, de reprendre mes esprits et de lui donner de bonne raison de ne pas tester cette « position ».

« Je suis pas prêt ! Pas du tout du tout prêt !! Affirmais-je sans vraiment être sur de ce que j'avançais.

Comment ça pas prêt ? Après tous ce que nous avons faits hier… Tu me dis que ça c'est trop ? Il faut que tu apprennes à redéfinir tes valeurs surtout pour ça… »

Je tentais de me dégager, en vain. Il s'assit sur moi :

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! On a rien fait hier soir ! Rien du tout !!!

Oh que si Moya on a fait des choses… Tu crois que tu étais habillé quand tu t'es endormi et que d'un coup tu as perdu tes vêtements ?

Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication logique à tous ça !

Mais oui il y en a une Moya-ai… »

Il s'allongea sur moi et plus précisément sur mon dos, je pouvais sentir sa peau se frotter contre ma mienne tandis que ses mains descendaient dangereusement… J'étouffais un cri que je dissimulais dans l'oreiller, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?!! Et non je ne pensais à cette logique là ! Hier lui et moi on avait rien fait, enfin rien de tout ça ! Juste… Juste dormit ensemble quoi, il n'y avait de quoi fouetter un chat ! (celui qui me dit d'arrêter avec les allusions animales je lui cloue le bec à ma façon pigé ?) Quoiqu'il en soit ce qu'il faisait n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter ! J'ai quand même une dignité !!!

« Qui y a-t-il Moyashi ? Tu es déjà prêt ?

Tu… Tu racontes n'importes quoi !!! Je suis pas prêt ! J'ai pas envie ! Et surtout pas avec toi !

Tu veux savoir comment je punis les menteurs, moi ?

Hein ? »

Il resserra son étreinte et je ne pus retenir un gémissement, comment osait-il… Quel sale humain !

« Décidément tu es trop prévisible… Ca en devient grisant. »

Mes mains tenaient fermement l'oreiller où ma tête se nichait. Mordant le tissu, je me mis par la suite à laisser quelques larmes couler de rage et surtout de honte. Bon gré ou mal gré il s'en aperçut ou tout du moin l'arrêt de mes supplications l'intéressa plus que de chercher à me gouter.

« Moya ? Tu pleures ?

-Nan je prends mon pied ça ne se voit pas ? »

Il me retourna un peu, mes yeux me piquaient, ils devaient être bien rouges. Il les essuya de sa main droite avant de m'ébouriffer gentiment mes cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu te mets dans cette état ? C'est…

Stupide ? Coupais-je avec une voix un peu enroué. C'est vrai que c'est stupide de pleurer parce qu'on vous force à faire ce genre de chose.

Si tu n'en avais pas envie tu aurais m'envoyer valdinguer dans la pièce, non ? T'es un vampire… Un humain ne devrait pas te causer du souci pour gagner un combat !

Je n'en ai pas envie ! Comme je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer contre le mur et de te tuer !

Oh… Tu aimes les humains Moyashi ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié… »

Il me retourna complètement, j'étais a présent sur le dos et je pouvais voir ses yeux si caractéristique des japonais me dévorer. Il devait vraiment se retenir pour ne pas me sauter dessus tout de suite… Je reprenais un peu de courage, j'avais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir mais il fallait jouer franc jeux et ça… Ca ne tournait pas en mon avantage.

« Je n'ai pas pitié, dis-je convaincu.

Compatissant alors ?

Non plus

Oh… Et quel est ce sentiment si bon qui te pousse a ne pas vouloir me faire du mal ? De l'amour ?

…eh… Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

Tu m'aimes Moyashi ? Un vampire peut aimer ?

Et pourquoi pas ? En quoi est-ce surprenant ? Nous sommes comme vous : Orgueilleux, colérique, jaloux, borné, heureux, triste ! Pourquoi pas aimant ? Ca te pose un problème que je puisse t'aimer Bakanda? »

Le Bakanda était plus pour me protéger qu'autre chose, je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit que l'amour me rendait totalement vulnérable. Il se mit à sourire pour toute réponse et caressa une nouvelle fois ma joue en douceur. Il m'embrassa avant de se coller contre moi cette fois-ci sur mon ventre, mes mains qui n'avaient bougé jusqu'alors vinrent dans son dos. Hésitantes elles allèrent se loger par la suite contre sa nuque qui faisait nicher sa tête conte mon cou. Je sentis quelques baisers y être donné puis une phrase sortit de sa bouche tel un murmure.

« Ca te dérange si on reste ainsi comme hier ?

Chacun son tour on à besoin d'être réconforter… Reste ici autant que tu veux. »

Il ne prononça alors plus aucun mot et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment indéterminé.

POV LAVI :

Allen. Yu. Un lit. Ensemble. Entrelacé. C'est ce que je vois devant moi.

« ALLEN !!!!!!!! »

Allen fit un bond de plusieurs mètres et tomba du lit, réveillant au passage un japonais dans les vapes qui se redressa avec un visage prêt à cuver. Il m'aperçut et tira une tête, oui il n'était pas très content de me voir… et de l'avoir réveillé. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument et allais chercher Allen, après avoir fait le tour du lit j'attrapais son bras et le tirais vers moi. Comme je le craignais mon cher cadet était sans vêtements, il devait s'être bien amusé… Si Link l'avais vu il aurait piqué une crise monumentale, il fallait que je sorte Allen de là avant que...

« Walker-san ? »

Pas besoin de vous expliquer qui était la personne qui venait de parler ni la tête que celui-ci arborait en voyant : Allen nu, moi l'empoignant de force et le kendoka toujours à demi-réveillé nu lui aussi qui n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mon cadet se mit subitement à rougir, avant même que qui que ce soit ne parle à nouveau il se rua dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte clé laissant son « amant » entre nos mains. La course rapide sembla réveiller notre cher humain car il reprit du poil de la bête, il prit une chemise qui passait par là et l'a mis sur son dos. Je l'attrapais alors par le col, il n'eu pas la moindre frayeur et me fixa du même regard froid. Je n'y tins plus :

« Comment tu as pu faire ça avec MON allen ? »

Sa réponse fut pour moi une surprise, même Link d'un naturel calme parut étonné : Il se mit un rire ! Un mauvais rire, il se moquait de nous et prenait son pied en plus.

« Tu te fous de moi ?!! Hurlais-je

Tu devrais te regarder… Pitoyable ! Pouffa t'il

Je suis quoi ?!!!

Et bouché en plus… »

Je le frappais violemment au visage de mon poing fermé, il atterrit au sol avec la lèvre en sang. Il essuya sa bouche de sa main, un regard satisfait. Il était content ? Ca le plaisait que je le frappe ? Ca tombait bien c'était réciproque ! Je me jetais sur lui prêt à en découdre…

« ARRETEZ !!!!!! »

POV ALLEN : J'étais dans la salle de bain toujours honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait, j'avais ouvert le robinet de l'évier et tentais de me rafraichir le visage quand j'entendis un bruit sourd provenir de la chambre de Yu. Lavi avait arrêté de crier après Yu, intrigué je regardais par la serrure et les vit l'un sur l'autre se battant. J'ouvris la porte entre rage et désespoir et m'écria un Arrêtez ! Qui à ma bonne surprise les stoppa. Je les observais un instant : Yu par terre et sur le dos agrippait d'une main les cheveux rougeâtre de Lavi tandis que celui-ci, avait son poing sur le visage du kendoka. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de gamin, Link observait lui aussi la scène avec une main sur sa figure en se demandant surement ce qu'il faisait ici… Je fus sorti de mon débat intérieur par deux voix passablement… Désagréable ?

« Hey Moya… Commença notre kendoka

-Tu va attraper froid. » Finit Lavi

Hormis le fait que ma tête, non mon corps vira écrevisse je me mis a crier leur quatre vérité.

« JE VOUS DETESTE !!! » (Bon d'accord ce n'étais pas la vérité, mais bon à ce moment là je le pensais vraiment) Je pris mes affaires et descendit en bas et Link me suivit alors au pas. J'en avais plus que marre des hommes ! Ils ne pensaient qu'a eux !! Et moi alors ? On ne pouvait pas me demander mon avis ? Ce que j'en pensais ? Non ! J'en avais ma soupe de ces Seme ! Tout en maugréant j'arrivais dans le salon et m'habillais précipitamment, mes affaires étaient toutes froissés… Tant pis ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ce bordel ! C'est alors que Link commença à me parler.

« Walker-san je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de quitter cet endroit, il pourrait vous retrouver.

Rien à faire ! Plutôt mourir que de revoir ces deux imbéciles !

Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites… »

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte avec les joues rouges puis me retournais vers Link : « Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !!! C'est gênant ! Et ne me suis pas ! C'est un ordre ! » Puis je tournais les talons et sortais, je l'entendis soupirer avant de disparaître dieu sait où…

Cela faisait bien une heure que je marchais dans la rue, évidement que j'avais peur de retomber sur lui mais j'avais encore plus besoin d'air… S'il m'arrivait quelque chose se serait bien fait pour eux ! Ils s'en voudront toute leur vie et pleurerons sur ma pauvre carcasse pendant que mon âme se foutrait d'eux au paradis… Ah merde pas sur que les vampires y soit convié… Tant pis mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre mon pied en les regardant souffrir !

C'était l'aurore, le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez tandis que je sortais une paire de lunette pour amoindrir les rayons, je me mis à regarder cette étoile dépasser la voute terrestre et fus d'une pointe au cœur, on s'aurait cru dans un pays de conte de fée. J'entendis du bruit autour de moi, les volets des maisons claquait de ci de là sur les murs : La ville se réveillait alors que moi j'aurai du aller me coucher. J'aurai du en effet mais après la nuit… la « fameuse » nuit avec Yu j'avais passé de longues heures à dormir et je n'étais pas du tout fatigué. De moins en moin vampire n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais parti dans l'idée de passer la matinée à flâner dans les ruelles et qui sait comprendre un peu plus ces drôles d'animaux qui vouent tant d'amour à la lumière.

Une odeur sucrée allécha ma papille et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me dirigeais vers ce fameux mets inconnu avant de tomber sur ce qu'ils appelaient un « marché ». C'était différent de chez nous, tout le monde s'avançait vers les différent produits, les manipulait, les observait… Et tout cela dans un brouhara gigantesque dont je ne voyais pas la fin mais qui sentais une bonne humeur, une humeur chaleureuse, une humeur humaine quoi. Mon visage afficha un maigre sourire, j'enviais les humains : Ils n'avaient pas besoin de raison pour rire, pour être heureux, pour aider, pour s'aimer… Ils avaient juste besoin d'en avoir envie et ça les êtres de la nuit en ignore presque le nom.

Je suivais toujours la savoureuse odeur et déboucha sur une petite table où des dizaines d'aliments étaient posés. Pour ma plus grosse honte je n'en connaissais aucun et c'est donc d'un œil curieux que je dévisageais les produits avant de tomber sur la fameuse nourriture qui m'avait appâté : quatre boulette dont je ne connaissais la consistance étaient transpercée par une drôle d'aiguille en bois… Elle se mangeait aussi la baguette ? Le patron, un être humain vêtu en blanc et d'un tablier de même couleur se plaça devant un grand sourire paternel aux lèvres. « Bonchour mon chti gars ! Ya quéqué chose qui té frait plaichir ? » Un peu surpris par tant de familiarité (rappelons qu'Allen est tout de même dans la haute société de par son statut de sang pur) je le regardais timidement de bas en haut, vu l'ossature du cuisinier sa nourriture était sans doute excellente et sa proposition bien qu'appétissante je ne pus me résoudre à accepter pour faute d'argent… Mon ventre gargouilla une fois puis deux, je plaquais une main sur mon ventre pour le faire taire et une autre sur ma bouche… Comme si je n'avais pas eu suffisamment honte pour aujourd'hui… C'est alors qu'il m'e proposa une, mes yeux s'agrandirent : Il… Il me donnait quelque chose ? Sans contrepartie ? Juste parce que j'avais faim ?

Je tournais la tête négativement, pas besoin de pitié ! Et encore moin venant d'un humain ! « Tu chais, une de plus ou de mouén ça fra pas la diférenche ! » Me dit-il d'un sourire bienveillant. Je reculais avec les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi les humains étaient ils si bon et mauvais à la fois ? Pourquoi Yu alors que je l'aimais tant ne me laisserai même pas un os si je l'ennuyais et lui que je connais me… Je me retournais décidé à m'enfuir sans demander mon reste quand je cognai quelque de dure et de plus grand que moi avant de demander pardon et de lever les yeux vers...

« Toujours à créer des ennuis hein Moyashi ? » Siffla cette voix qui me tourmentait depuis mon réveil. « Y.. Kanda ? » Ne pus-je dire, coupé dans ma fuite non prémédité. Je reculais un peu, m'avait il suivit ? Pourtant… Je n'avais sentit à aucun moment sa présence… Peut-être avait il tout simplement deviné où je m'étais rendu ? Enfin le moment n'était pas à la réflexion, devant moi l'humain que j'avais laissé se trouvait de nouveau face à moi et était surement prêt pour quelques explications sans douceur.

« Enfin je devrais plutôt dire toujours à me crée des ennuis nee ?

Fiche moi la paix ! Dis-je à demi-voix

Quand on à le cran de tenir tête à quelqu'un on continue jusqu'au bout.

Que veux-tu dire par là ? Répondis-je hésitant

Que si tu veux que je te fiche la paix il va falloir que tu me le prouves.

Je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

Oh… Pauvre petite chose »

Je me retournais violemment pour le laisser parler seul quand il m'empoigna par le bras, je jetais un œil derrière moi pour voir ce qu'il comptait me faire quand il me tira à lui vivement sans demander mon avis.

« On est plutôt du genre à faire l'amour et pas la guerre ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et c'est ma main qui ne tarda à rejoindre la joue du japonais. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant, un beau bleu s'y échappait puis disparut lorsque son visage redevint impassible, apparemment il ne se doutait pas que je puisse lui répondre après un tel affront. Mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Il m'observa silencieusement, à quoi pensait-il en ce moment ? Était-il en colère ? Blessé ? Frustré ? Dans tout les cas sa main tenait toujours mon bras sans douleur fort heureusement mais bien décidé à ne pas me lâcher. Qu'allait-il me faire ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir : Il desserra son étreinte et me rendit ma liberté, je frottais un peu mon bras assez soulagé puis l'occultait pour voir s'il n'avait véritablement rien. Puis mes yeux comme attiré par une force extérieure rencontrèrent son regard une seconde fois, toujours serein… N'avait-il donc aucun cœur ? Alors que moi… Cette nuit je… j'avais… D'un seul coup quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable survint et drôle de son proche du « Graouuom » se fit entendre : J'avais totalement oublié mon estomac. Le retour de la pivoine se fit sentir tandis que mes yeux légèrement humide tentait de retenir les larmes, fruit d'une phrase en trop et spécialement blessante.

C'est donc dans un état d'une honte extrême que je reculais et me cognait contre la table que j'avais auparavant -dévoré si l'on pouvait dire- des yeux. Malheureusement pour moi Kanda commença à bouger dans ma direction, il c'était « enfin » réveillé mais contre toute attente il vint se tenir à mes côté, face à la table et commença à sortir un drôle d'objet noir qui s'ouvrit dans cliquetis. Je me penchais un peu mais avec tout de même la plus grande prudence et pus voir des choses rondes et jaunes sortir de cet étrange attirail. « Je vous en prends une dizaine » finit il par dire de sa voix toujours aussi monotone avant de prendre le sac de provision d'une main et de sortir une brochette de ses fameuse boulettes. « Tiens, mange imbécile » Je pris la nourriture d'un regard stupéfait, il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de partir de son côté.

« Kanda ? » Dis-je hésitant. Il s'arrêta un instant et jeta un œil sur moi, il attendait surement la suite de ma question. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Cette question le fit sourire mais pas un de ses sourires moqueur qu'on lui connaissait bien, un sourire plein de malice qui enflamma mes joues en moin de mots qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

« Allez viens Moyashi on rentre ! Dit-il après m'avoir sifflé

- Je suis pas ton chien ! Répliquais-je en reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Mange tes dangos, tu auras besoin de force en rentrant

- Et pourquoi j'aurai besoin de force ?! M'exclamais-je rouge

- Pour reprendre là où nous étions… Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ma souris…

- QUOIIIIIIIII ?!!!!!!!!!!!! »


	7. Chapter 7

Bon comme je disais, aehm c'est le dernier chap ! XD

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7 :Une preuve?  
**

« Mo…Moyashi. Fit une voix suave et envoutante.

- C'est Allen ! Même dans ce genre de moment tu te moques de moi…

- Je ne plaisante pas c'est vraiment bon, je ne te savais pas doué pour ce genre de chose ma lentille.

- Ah ah ! C'est vrai que toi tu t'y « connais » bien en corps à corps !

- Ch si tu savais ce que j'arrive à faire avec une seule main…

- Pervers !

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Qui tripotes qui depuis une heure ?!

- Mais…MAIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE !!!

- Je dois m'en vouloir d'être si séduisant? C'est plutôt à toi de garder au frais ce que tu as là dedans…

- MAIS JE SUIS TRES CALME !!! »

Un long silence plana dans la chambre, bon d'accord je n'étais pas tranquille ! Mais il y avait de quoi ! Cette position… Si Lavi ou Link nous voyait je n'en sortirais pas indemne au grand bonheur de Kanda qui lui jubilerais d'être ainsi « positionné » si on peut le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit je continuais car je m'en voudrais de m'arrêter ici, je savais qu'il en avait besoin et c'est pourquoi...

« Hey Moya t'arrêtes pas ! Je souffre !

- Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me sauter dessus ça ne te serais pas arrivé !!

- Bah t'aime ça que je te rentre dedans…

- Arrête tes allusions perverses ! »

Mes mains le serrèrent d'un coup, il poussa un profond soupir : Il était mazo ou quoi ?

« Je suis pas le seul à aimer se sentir malmener… grommelais-je

- Malmener ? Par toi ? »

Le japonais pouffa de rire, un rire qui fut étrangler par son mal de dos que je tentais depuis une heure de décoincé en vain mais qui lui procurais d'autre plaisir que je n'avais pas demandé.

« Si tu continue de te moquer de moi je te laisse te débrouiller, boudais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes doigts délicats réveillent mes sens…

- Tu vas voir ce que je vais réveiller…

- Pour ça faut en avoir les moyens… Mo-ya-shi.

- Tais-toi !!! »

J'appuyais sur le point sensible, il poussa un grognement et je m'empressais d'afficher un sourire victorieux : Il faisait moin le malin là ! Résumons un peu où nous en étions : Il était en caleçon, un beau caleçon noir le sciant à merveille tout en étant allongé sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras croisés et la respiration saccadée. Moi j'étais sur son dos, le massant aux endroits qu'il voulait et écoutant ses gémissement plaintifs et curieusement excitant… Bref, j'étais encore mal barré. Mais comment avait il fait pour se rompre le dos ? Il avait fais un déménagement ? J'entendis alors un « oh oh » qui me réveillèrent, quoi « oh oh? » Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de problème… Je lui demandais quel était le sien et pour toute réponse je n'eus que le silence. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Je me penchais un peu, et aperçus une joue gauche en feu sur un visage qui c'était soudainement relevé : C'était maintenant qu'il remarquait notre position douteuse ? Cependant comme je ne le voyais pas me répondre depuis une bonne minute je réitérais ma question : Quoi « oh oh ? » Pas de réponse… Comme il ne semblait pas se décider je me vengeais sur sa douleur mais pas un son ne sortit, tout aussi bizarre… Je descendais de son dos et avançais à quatre pattes sur le lit, il avait une main sur sa bouche tandis que ses yeux tentaient de réprimer une belle gêne dont je ne savais d'où elle venait. J'évoquais à demi mot son prénom tout en posant une main sur son épaule, il tourna alors la tête vers moi.

« Yu ? Redemandais-je un peu inquiet

- C'est… C'est rien, juste un coup de chaud.

- Un coup de chaud ? Alors qu'il pleut ?

- Ouai t'en a jamais eu bonhomme de neige ?

- Hey je m'inquiète pour toi et toi tu te fous de moi ! »

Je me retournais d'un air boudeur, chaque fois que je commençais à bien l'aimer il arrivait toujours à me mettre hors de moi… C'était fatiguant à la longue ! Je sentis deux mains venir taquiner mes côtes ! Ah non, il n'était pas question que je craque sur ce coup là ! Quelque chose d'humide frôla ma nuque et commença à la mordiller sans retenu, je me retournais prêt à lui coller une baffe quand il se jeta sur mes lèvres. J'atterris sur le dos pendant que lui ne se gênais pas pour monter sur moi et défaire ma ceinture, il s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser quitte à y forcer l'accès si je refusais. Mais moi j'étais totalement déconnecté trop surpris par ce qui se passait autour de moi, certes on ne pouvait pas dire que Yu était un être doux et romantique mais il n'était pas du genre à perdre ainsi son sang froid et à me sauter dessus. Pourtant il ne se fit pas attendre et il était bien parti pour ne pas s'arrêter !

« Y…Yu, tentais-je de dire entre deux lapement de lèvres.

-hum ? »

Je me dégageais un peu, il en profita pour s'occuper de ma chemise qu'il préféra arracher plutôt que de chercher comment ce genre de vêtement se défaisait (en douceur). Sentant un danger imminent (plus que d'habitude avec lui) je le repoussais mais un peu trop fort à mon goût : il atterrit par terre dans un craquement, qui sait avec de la chance ça avait décoincé son dos. « Putain » Ah apparemment ça l'avait un peu plus décoincé que cela, je relevais la tête et l'aperçut. La chute l'avait un peu décoiffé, une bonne partie de ses cheveux c'étaient libéré et retombaient sur torse nue mais pire que ça c'était son visage : rouge. Cependant ce n'était pas de la gêne cette fois-ci mais bien une belle et terrible colère qui n'allait pas tarder à m'emporter avec elle.

« C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?!!! » Hurla-t-il soudainement.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me ramena à son visage.

« Je n'ai pas de problème. Affirmais-je catégorique

- AUCUN PROBLEME ?!!

- Ne hurle pas, je ne suis pas sourd.

- EN TOUT CAS TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU VEUX !! »

Je fis une moue incomprise, il continua.

« QUAND JE T'EMBETE CA NE VA PAS ET QUAND JE SUIS GENTIL CA NE VA PA NON PLUS !!!

- Personnellement j'ai plutôt eu l'impression d'un besoin primaire que d'un quelquonque désir amoureux ! Sifflais-je agacé

- Tu… »

Il me relâcha exaspéré et s'assit sur le rebord, les mains sur son visage avec une terrible envie de faire voler quelques objets encombrant dont peut être ma personne. Je me rapprochais timidement et d'une même voix tenta de reprendre contact.

« Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu compliques tout…

- Qui complique la situation là ?

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu n'as aucune douceur ! Au lieu de me sauter dessus comme un malpropre tu aurais pu tout simplement m'appeler gentiment par mon prénom.

- J'ai pas que ça à foutre de plaire à sa majesté vampire pour m'attirer ses faveurs

- Et moi je n'ai pas que ça à foutre d'écarter mes jambes à mon hôte, pour lui procurer du plaisir qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien trouver ailleurs

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs ?

- Allons tu ne vas pas me dire qu'à force de vivre avec moi, de supporter ma bêtise et ma niaiserie continuel tu es tombé amoureux de moi ! Il n'y a qu'un crétin pour y croire

- Traite encore une fois de crétin et même les rats tu n'arriveras plus à les bouffer.

- Eh ? Je te plais ? Sérieux ?»

Il tourna la tête d'un seul coup et me regarda dans les yeux prêts à démentir quand il croisa mon regard rouge et tout heureux. Yu… Le Yu toujours dédaigneux était ?.. Il piqua alors lui aussi un fard :

« C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois !!!

- Y… Yu je…

- Bwaaaaaaa ne m'approche pas !!!!

- Mais je…»

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre pour atterrir dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma à double tour (et oui depuis la porte avait été changé et c'est maintenant deux verrous qui la protégeais) je me redressais : Quel mauvais caractère ! Mais bon je n'allais pas me plaindre de le voir faire une crise parce que son petit manège avait été percé ! Bien au contraire. Après m'être rhabillé je sortis de la chambre pour aller grignoter quelque chose (non pas un rat) et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis LE rouquin avec un…

« Vire moi ça de là ! M'écriais-je suffisamment bas pour que Kanda n'ait pas l'idée malheureuse de descendre pour satisfaire une mauvaise curiosité.

- Hein ? répondit-il la bouche pleine. »

Résumons la scène : Lavi penché sur la table de la salle à manger, tenait entre ses mains un homme. Enfin ce qui en restait, c'est-à-dire peu : Il avait la gorge à moitié déchiqueté et ses yeux vides d'un beau marron laissait paraître une dernière minute plutôt effrayante pour lui. Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais un gros problème sur les bras, certes avoir un cadavre dans la pièce à vivre n'était pas très conseillé, certes Lavi ressemblait à un de ces zombies dans les films d'horreur et fichait la trouille rien qu'a sentir son odeur et certes la disparition d'un humain dans le secteur pouvais devenir problématique… Mais le vrai problème c'était : qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à Yu quand il verrait que sa jolie table en bois était devenue rouge tellement elle avait but son sang… Il allait encore me détester c'est sur…

« Jette moi ça tu veux ! Si Kanda l'aperçoit je vais prendre cher !

- Hey tu veux que je crève de faim ?

- Si tu pouvais crever tout court parfois ça me ferait des vacances…

- Des vacances avec ton chéri ?

- Oh la ferme !

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture… Bouffe le qu'on en finisse.

- Pas question !

- Bien bien… Alors saute-le, s'il ne veut pas boire ton sang tu peux toujours lui faire boire autre chose…

- Tu es ignoble ! Nettoie moi tout ça et déguerpis ! »

Je rejoignis la cuisine pour étancher une soif qu'un imbécile de rouquin venait de raviver, il n'était pas question que je… Que je… Et c'était repartit pour un tour : pour quelqu'un censé être blanc comme la neige j'étais plutôt une bien drôle de tomate. J'ouvris le robinet et passa ma tête en dessous, l'eau fraiche apaisa cette importante envie et ne me laissa qu'un dernier frisson. Je cherchais à tâtons la poigné du tiroir à ma droite et je ne fut on ne peu plus surpris de sentir une main attrapé la mienne et y glissé une serviette. Depuis quand les torchons ont des mains ? Je relevais un peu la tête laissant quelque goutte tombée sur ma nuque : Yu était en face de moi, le visage exprimant sans honte une mine boudeuse. « Kanda ? » Dis-je étonné « Si c'est pour le cadavre sur la table j'ai dit à Lavi de nettoyer… » Il répéta le mot « cadavre » comme s'il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir. Je sortais la tête de la cuisine et apercevait le sourire satisfait de mon ainé qui levait le pouce… Etrangement rapide… Je fus tiré dans la cuisine à nouveau cette fois-ci par un métis qui sans me donner mon avis me colla contre le frigo et referma la porte, il esquissa un petit sourire :

« On me fuit Moyashi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, la seule dépouille qui restera…»

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre il prit ma ceinture en otage et m'offrit un baiser volé, je fermais les yeux et tentait de le repousser de mes mains. Mais comme prévu il ne se laissa pas intimider et attrapa mes bras qu'il bloqua eux aussi contre le réfrigérateur. Je pus sentir aisément sa langue taquiner mes canines et enivrer ma bouche par la même occasion. Mon cœur commença à taper dans ce qu'il me restait de poitrine pendant que le reste de mon corps tremblait d'un mal désirant d'être satisfait, lorsqu'il me laissa enfin redevenir maitre de mes lèvres j'ouvris les yeux et tombais face à un regard vous prenant toute votre attention. Deux prunelles grises vous dévorant comme vous ne l'aviez jamais observé auparavant, deux iris dont j'aurais volontiers plongé dedans s'il ne me paralysait pas ses deux grandes mains. Il attaqua de nouveau mon cou, pourquoi diable la nuque était elle aussi désirable ? Enfin au moment où je me posais cette question ce que désirait le kendoka était plus que mon cou…

« Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique… Sifflais-je entre deux frissons

- Tu préfère que je te chante l'amour plutôt que je te le fasse ?

- PERVERS !!! »

Il relâcha mes bras et murmura un petit merci avant de reprendre la quête de mon pantalon. Je cherchais quelque chose à agripper, quelque chose qui me permettrais de me fixer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à la réalité et de ne pas partir totalement en l'air si on peut accepter l'expression. Une ceinture et un pantalon par terre plus tard j'eus le droit de voir une nouvelle chemise (cette fois-ci retiré un peu plus délicatement) rejoindre ses confrères en vêtements et découvrir ainsi mon torse qu'il se pressa d'embrasser.

« Y…Yu !

- Hun ? Quoi ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas…

- Oi Moyashi, demanda t'il subitement.

- Oui ?

- Ca te dit que je ferme les volets ?

- Hein ? T'es pudique maintenant ?

- Je connais quelqu'un plutôt voyeur qui rêverait de n'importe quel subterfuge pour pouvoir te voir ainsi… Et la fenêtre… »

Il la regarda quelques instants avant de revenir à moi un sourire aux lèvres plutôt moqueur, je me mis à rougir subitement et me ruais à la fenêtre pour la fermer au plus vite. Une fois le danger écarté un autre peut-être plus grand vint à la charge dans mon dos, m'entourant de ses deux bras et d'un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il en susurrant

- Qu.. Quoi ?!

- Tu as une position particulière ?

- NON !

- Bon alors je peux choisir…

- NAN !!!

- Quelle position alors ?

- Aucune !!!

- T'es chiant… »

Il me relâcha et ouvrit le frigo avant d'en sortir une brique de lait et de la boire à la bouteille d'une rapidité déconcertante. Je le regardais surpris, jeter la boite à la poubelle d'un coup sec puis il rouvrit les volets en me poussant de l'épaule sur le côté. Ca y est il boudait de nouveau ! Il allait sortir de la pièce quand je me plaçais devant la porte bloquant ainsi le passage. Yu me regarda de haut en bas visiblement irrité dans un premier temps puis au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient il eu une idée :

« Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non !

- Et bien pousse toi alors. Répliqua t'il ferme et catégorique

- Pardon ?

- Soit tu couches avec moi ici et maintenant soit tu me laisses sortir

- Ne me fais pas du chantage !!

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter dent de lapin

- Qui tu traites de rongeur ?!!

- Le lapin n'est pas un rongeur imbécile

- … C'est quoi alors ? »

Et là ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau : Yu se mit à rire et rire à gorge déployé ! Il balança un « mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con » et je lui répondis par une moue ainsi qu'une attaque à l'oreille. Il esquiva et répondit par une claque sur les fesses… MAIS IL SE PRENAIT POUR QUI ?!!! Kanda ouvrit la porte et sortit, je le suivit en criant son prénom. Il tourna la tête prêt a entendre ma capitulation mais la réponse tardais à venir il se mit à me regarder de haut, cependant je ne le laisserais pas gagner !

« Je ne coucherais avec toi que le jour où tu prouveras m'aimer vraiment ! Avec le grand A ! »

Un verre se brisa, je regardais dans la direction du bruit : C'était Lavi. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Le rouquin avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et tentait tant bien que mal d'avaler la nouvelle. Il était vrai que lui me l'avait prouvé des centaines de fois.

« La… Lavi je »

Il leva la main pour me faire signe de me taire et laissa échapper douloureusement qu'il avait compris puis, pris la porte en souhaitant bonne chance au japonais. Le dit asiatique s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, s'en suivit une longue plainte accompagné de pleurs que je laissais allé sans gêne. Il me pris par la taille et m'emmena sur le canapé où il me fit m'asseoir… J'étais un parfait abrutis.

« Il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard, c'est mieux qu'il le sache maintenant.

-Mais…Mais pas de cette façon ! Pas comme ça ! Pas…

-De toute façon tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière, allez viens.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas prouvé que tu m'aimais ! Et puis… Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Yu s'allongea contre le dossier du sofa puis me tira à lui en douceur. Ses mains attrapèrent mon visage et me forcèrent à lui laisser le passage sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais si pitoyable à ce moment là et pour la première fois Yu ne s'en moqua pas ni même le fit remarquer. Au contraire il me serra contre lui, une main sur l'occiput et l'autre sur ma taille.

« Et comment dois-je te le prouver ? »


End file.
